A Warm Diana
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: Not a Cold Cavendish, A Warm Diana. This is what I had in mind before the preview for ep 19. Please enjoy
1. Prologue: A Warm Diana

**A/N: Sooooooooooo… I have become far too hooked on LWA and decided it's about time to make my debut in this fandom. I can't just stand by and watch and wait for my desires to be fulfilled. I gotta give some and take some! So, even though I have NOT been writing short things, or drabbles for that matter, I found myself compelled to write this little piece, which, depending on feedback, may turn into a multi-chap fic. Help me out! Tell me if I should continue this or leave it. Thank you! Enjoy!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

 _ **A Warm Diana**_

She was a Cavendish.

She knew this fact since birth, and no power in the universe could change that fact. She may be disowned, she may be adopted, she could've been an orphan, but it would not, could not erase the blood that runs through her veins in a cold, chilling way.

It does not alter the features that rest on her face. It does not change the way her eyes would view, and seemingly glare with ice, every matter of this world. Her back would always be in that prim proper straight line that her body had adapted to since the time she had been borne.

She was called a genius. Ms. Perfect. The Prodigy. Queen of Luna Nova, but even she received names such as Ice queen, and cold-hearted which did not go past her knowledge. She never paid any mind to it.

Maybe it was true, maybe she was cold and heartless. Nothing less of a Cavendish.

But-

"You're warm, _Diana._ So, so _Warm._ "

And she may have been compelled to believe in those words. In the one person who gifted her with the warmth that she now could project, return to the source.

She didn't need to be a Cavendish. If the weight became far too heavy than she would opt to only be-

" _Diana._ "

"Hmmm?"

"You're so warm." Those ruby red pools burned themselves into her memory as they ever so carefully came closer. "You should just be Diana, _My Warm Diana_."

"Mmm."

"I love you." The voice cracked, and _Diana_ could feel a damp warmth fall on her shirt of which she was certain could not be the cold rain pouring just outside the abandoned shack they had hid themselves in.

"Please stay with me and continue to give me your warmth, that which I cannot live without." She confessed, pulling the smaller girl closer, running her hands through silken strands of hair.

"I p-promise, Diana." Oh how she loved the way her name came from those lips as she planted a kiss on them. "Because I love you."

" _I love you too Akko."_

 _ **Not a Cold Cavendish.**_

 _ **She was A Warm Diana.**_

 **A/N: So that was basically it. Thank you for reading and kindly give me your feedback. Till next time in this wonderful fandom, Ciao!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	2. Chapter 1: Hot Vs Cold

**A/N: Hello, sincerely grateful to those who reviewed and asked for this to continue. I feel like chapters will only grow longer since that is usually how my stories go. Whatever, on with the show!**

 **This will mostly be about how Akko sees Diana, her speculation about this Warm side of the Cold Cavendish. Set after episode 19/20. Please Enjoy~**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 **A Warm Diana Chapter 1: Hot Vs. Cold**

* * *

If you had asked Kagari Atsuko of her first impressions of a certain Diana Cavendish, she would have answered many things.

All her past encounters and interactions with the girl could only formulate negative feelings in her, stirred up jealousy and many other evil emotions that she'd rather not associate with the said girl now that they understood each other a little better compared to before.

But still, for the sake of peace of mind to settle this matter, regrettably, and quite hurtfully did she do her best to remember how awful she had thought of the heiress before.

It sort of pained her to think of the girl this way, but it was true after all, that she only chose to view surface personalities rather than digging a little deeper, something she had done a bit too late.

Snotty, bratty, stuck up, but still, amazing. She'd say, with emotions that started with annoyance that faded into gentle, but often times denied awe.

If you'd ask her how she thought of the blonde _now_ , however, after all that's happened, after what they went through, after Diana Cavendish had left the academy, How Atsuko had given chase, how it made her desperately need Diana to go back without knowing why she was so desperate; after everything they went through, saving each other, giving up something important for each other, sharing secret pasts, acknowledging one another and knowing their goals and dreams… after all this, Kagari Atsuko knew not how to respond to the question 'What do you think of Diana Cavendish?'.

Diana, she would start, was many things. A prodigy, a genius among most, capable with a strong sense of justice and responsibility, hard headed, strong-willed, and something that annoyed Akko the most, too selfless.

There was nothing about the girl that she could label as selfish. And it frustrated her.

Diana didn't care if others saw her as mean or stuck up if it meant she continue her studies successfully without emotional troubles distracting her without so much as a second glance, even if most saw this as an act of selfishness in itself. She'd muse at its absurdity. Clothing selflessness in a mask of selfishness. How could it work? Nevertheless, the young Cavendish made it work.

She didn't care if the teachers put too many burdens and responsibilities and duties on her shoulders.

She didn't mind being the perfect example.

She didn't think twice to brush people off if need be.

She didn't think that if she left… too many people would need her, would miss her, would love her more and more.

She didn't _know_ that one of those people could be Kagari Atsuko.

She might not have cared.

She was far too aloof.

She was the _**Cold**_ Cavendish everyone saw her as.

But to Akko…

She was also incredibly passionate and goal-oriented. Once she had set her mind on something, she would push through with it, not leaving one thing unfinished. Something Akko realized. Something she admired Diana for.

She had a determination that could rival even Akko's. A fiery perseverance.

She stood out as a bright shining star that burned the eyes of those who could not take in her brilliance. Akko had the privilege of basking under her glow each and every day, and even more since they came back from the Cavendish house.

Her words lighted a fire in many people's hearts. It lighted matches of hope in dark hours. She was like a beacon of light to the students who saw her and trusted her.

She burned _**hot**_. Hot as the sun, if not hotter.

Therefore, being confronted by such questions always bewildered Akko into silence. Such was the case as of the present.

"Describe Diana Cavendish in one word." This was what Amanda had put up as a challenge during a school excursion as the whole class was playing some Truth or Dare as their team-building exercise during the night, all gathered around the center of the shared room.

The whole class had gasped at the daring command, especially since the person in question had now switched from being disinterested in this little game, to providing her undivided attention towards her classmate.

The brunette felt extremely nervous, to the point that she could break out in cold sweat, but it unnerved her how a part of her was too frighteningly calm, if her mismatched heart-rate and breathing weren't enough proof.

"So? What's your answer, Kagari Atsuko!" Amanda grinned in anticipation to the answer. She did not know what she was aking, but was excited to hear what kind of response would come from the unexpected girl.

Akko didn't reply right away. She didn't know what to answer, how to. Diana, she… was Cold in a sense that she did not let meaningless things, or things of lesser importance to her bother her. But she was so Hot in a way that she was passionate about things. And Hot in an entirely different sense as well. Akko blushed at the thought.

"Oh? Not gonna answer? Are you gonna take the penalty then, Akko?" Amanda called Constanze over.

Unlike the usual game of truth or dare, they had upped the punishment for being unable to comply with the command. The small girl brought over a box that had 'Rewards' written on it. Of course there was absolutely no way that that was what it contained.

"Are you gonna take a pick from my friend here?" The redhead had shaken the box in front of her still in thought friend. "Make your Choice, Akko."

She was. She was making her choice. But it felt hard, thinking of just one word when the best she could do was minimize all her thoughts into two as the last result. How was she to put two together. Two entirely different-

Hot. Cold.

Like the speed of light, it came too fast.

Hot and Cold, if you mixed it together-

* * *

 _ **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

* * *

Diana had had enough.

She was curious to know of what Akko thought of her, especially after what they had gone through. But now, all she felt was disappointment at the lack of response.

She thought they had grown even just a tiny bit closer. Diana thought they felt it mutually, this growing bond. Sure, they never talked more than they could've after everything that happened, more than they used to, but anyone could see that their interactions were less… hostile, and more… friendly? Maybe it was a one-sided wish on her part.

Slowly she got up, unknowingly catching Akko's attention, causing her to blurt out her thoughts as she was driven to let the blonde heiress hear her answer no matter what.

"Warm."

"What?" Many students strained closer to Akko, to hear the answer that she had spoken softly in awe, just as she found her answer, as she stared at the figure standing, nearly in slow motion, blue eyes locking with her own ruby red ones.

The lady across from her also held this shared gaze, unwilling to break it. Needing to hear what she said one more time in means of confirmation that what she had heard was indeed true, after all, the shock of the answer had frozen her in place.

"Diana Cavendish is so, so very warm."

* * *

 _ **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

* * *

That reply had left her far too embarrassed to stay in that room, all the more at everyone's stunned reaction to said reply, and despite Diana's attempts at chasing her, looking for an explanation to that statement, Akko was far faster if things did not involve magic.

She leaned against the tall banisters of the stairway that flowed deeply towards the shore. The sea glittered under the moonlight, far from the city lights that served to only conceal the majesty of glowing heavenly bodies.

She permitted her mind to wander. To things such as how her magic had seemingly improved, thanks to someone's intensive help, someone who was not Professor Ursula. She let it lead her to thoughts of Shiny Chariot and feelings of admiration and wonder, feelings that were now linked to thoughts of one Diana Cavendish.

That girl was far too amazing in many aspects.

An overly above average intellect, talent and natural magical ability. She was respectable and dependable because she showed she was able. She could do many things Akko couldn't. And that did not only apply to magic and the like. It extended to musical capability such as singing, some violin and a dash of piano.

To top it all off, she was faring quite well in the looks department, with her glorious full lips, tall nose, fair complexion, cascading hair, and those shining pools for eyes that Akko would love to get lost in to.

And need she mention the wonder which was her bod-

Akko slapped her face on both sides, halting her minds travel.

Yes, she'd wanted to venture to the deep recesses of her mind, but this was far too deep, and the deeper, well… the darker. She felt the heat through her palms and was certain it wasn't because of the pain she inflicted on herself.

She sighed.

Lately, almost all her thoughts would lead her back to Diana. It wasn't such a bad thing per se, but she couldn't find it in herself so allow things to continue this way. After all, just what was she in comparison to the prestigious young lady?

She felt unworthy to even simply _think_ of the girl in any way that would lead to being at her side. A friend-no, even being acquaintances felt more than enough for her, and it saddened her to think that that was possibly as close as she could get.

She sighed as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, gazing into the sea. Maybe she should get a just a little bit closer, just enough for the sounds to drown out everything else around her.

She did just that.

* * *

 _ **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

* * *

Diana had now resorted to simply walk calmly around the corridors in search of a particular brunette instead of tiring herself in this wild goose chase with frantic running. She was pretty sure Akko wouldn't head back anytime soon, anyway. Not with how she had left. Therefore, she opted to take her time, and maybe casually slip in a midnight stroll to clear her rampaging thoughts.

She couldn't help it if the only place her mind would fly off to, were the words spoken just that night.

" _Diana Cavendish is so, so very warm."_

She just wanted to ask where that answer came from since rumors she had heard in passing suggested otherwise. Thus, upon hearing such… 'praise' to her image, she couldn't quite understand where Akko had based it from.

Sure, she might have known deep down that the cold look was but a mere façade, but for someone to notice, for Kagari Atsuko, specifically, to notice, it made her both confused and very elated.

After all, maybe that bond they formed was mutual after all.

Her mind and body both continued to roam, despite it now being quite aimlessly, leaving her subconscious to lead her wherever, both physically and mentally.

She pondered.

What if that question had been asked of her? How would she describe Akko in one simple word? Reckless? Exuberant? Motivated? No, that was far too shallow of a description.

She thought, and she thought well.

Akko was motivated, yes. She could get a little on the reckless side, but only because of her strong passion for the things she loved. She persevered. She was a lot of things Diana wasn't, may it be positive or negative.

All this made Diana feel like Akko needed to stop moving and chill for a bit. Yes, cool down. It was always far too hot with her around.

Always some hot topic, heated debate or scorching mission, however excitable it may have been.

Diana was always prepared to fear for the worst.

There was something that she feared more than the worst.

Akko had a huge possibility, one big capability that could enable her to lose all her feelings, or toss people aside.

Just as she almost did to Ursula.

It may not have been a harsh way of throwing someone aside, but it was a subtle and slow manner of disregard, one that cut deeper. Slowly, but surely.

It hurt more because she never realized this, it was done not on purpose, but unconsciously, but this also meant that she had no way of correcting this if she could not realize it.

Diana frowned at that.

Akko wasn't all smiles, jokes, jealousy, zeal or boiling passion either. The girl was just as able as any to feel anger, disappointment, melancholy, loneliness… sorrow. She was equally prone to being _hurt_ even if she denied showing it.

Kagari Atsuko could also be _cold._

She was capable of having fears.

The only thing that spoke otherwise, that covered or made up for all of those fears was something Diana loved about her. And it was-

"She has a believing heart."

This was something the prodigy was both envious and astonished of. The fact that despite everything, even if a person failed to trust in their own self, Akko could believe in them, without so much as a speck of doubt and it all showed in her expressive gaze.

Diana appreciated her so much for it, namely the instance when she had run from Luna Nova, one of her dreams back to her own home in hopes of saving her family's good name.

Akko assured her that she didn't need to toss one aside and focus on only one. Akko trusted her, _believed_ that she could do both. That if anyone could do it, it would be her. Because she was a Cavendish- no, because she was Diana.

The thought of it filled her with inexplicable warmth.

For one reason or other, the blonde had now found herself gazing out into a vast sea, the wind just blowing past her face, and the temperature slowly, but obviously dropping. She gripped the shawl she had taken with her, holding it even closer around her shoulders as the wind blew.

She thought of going back inside, but something caught her eye.

That familiar silhouette.

She shook her head, mostly out of fondness. Of course the girl would be in a place no one else would dare go to. She had done the impossible before, what was a simple walk in the freezing night air going to do to a dragon slayer?

Certainly not more than that sort of damage.

Diana smiled, it was small, but it was a smile nonetheless.

What could a freezing night do to a hero?

"She could get sick, that idiot." She thought of joining the girl right away, but now her mind had other things planned.

She agreed that maybe this was the best course of action if she wanted to get something out of the other girl at least and with that decided, she had run back inside towards the shared room, and maybe, just maybe, for once, experience sneaking into the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

* * *

She noticed that it was probably getting colder the longer she stayed out here.

Scratch that.

Who was she kidding, she _knew._ It was freezing!

Akko regretted not thinking about it before dashing out. Maybe she could have grabbed a jacket or a blanket on the way out, but nooooo, she was too busy being embarrassed like the little girl she was.

She groaned, scolding her for both her stupidity and the way she was pitying and being harsh on herself.

She mumbled things to herself incoherently as she was now seated on the sand, rocking back and forth on her backside, as her knees were hugged to her chest, her hands each crossed and tightly rubbing at her biceps for any semblance of heat or friction.

It did little to ward off the cold that kept on seeping into her clothes just to tickle her skin, her hairs now standing on end.

Ah. She thought. Now she was alone. Alone, miserable, embarrassed, and to put the cherry on the cake, cold. So, so cold.

Now if only someone would add insult to injury by telling her the exact same things she was thinking, maybe she'd feel fantastic!

"Just because you felt ashamed, doesn't mean you can slowly freeze to death out here." How sweet was the voice that rang in her ears like bells. "Stop being so stupid and think for once. Do you want to get sick? At the very least grab something to keep you warm if this was your plan.

Maybe there was some deity out there who could read her thoughts.

But really? Out of all people?

"H-Hi… Diana." She greeted, not even turning her head to see the other's face. It would give her even more to think about.

"Hello, Akko." Along with the reply, came a sudden soothing warmth, a fairly thick, but light cloth was draped over her shoulders. "Mind if I join you?"

Akko braced herself, enough to be able to handle looking at Diana who had gestured to the spot beside Akko. She could only muster so much courage as her words were caught in her throat and the most she could afford was to pat the spot beside her invitingly.

"Thanks." Diana's voice seemed full of joy, just from the simple fact that Akko had given her permission to accompany her. The brunette was happy, but also puzzled. Why would Diana feel so happy to be with her.

She kept thinking. And she cursed herself for seeing everything so negatively. She had no idea why, even. Everything was supposed to be happy, and fun and-

"Don't think too much about the recent events." Diana suddenly spoke, taking her out of her self-induced stupor. "If you think something went wrong because of you, don't believe it. You were a great help."

Akko nodded silently.

"Is this about Ursula-sensei?" Diana was careful, slowly asking each word out.

Akko's eyes widened. Ah, of course. Many could see her mood as a result of that. Yes, quite the possibility. She was always dazed lately, to the point that even teachers realized this. Sure, she could have been worried about her teacher, a much more recent and fresh incident. She should have, but somehow she felt that that was already settled. Ursula had forgiven her and still loved her student all the same. Akko now did her best to return all that love by being more attentive and helpful towards her favorite teacher. She felt a bit guilty, however, because worrying about the woman was almost second nature to Akko ever since the tree incident, and she wasn't thinking about that at all. Rather something- someone else took up the entirety of her thoughts.

The heiress watched as different emotions passed, not showing through Akko's face as they usual did, but simply through her eyes that were far more expressive. She didn't seem apprehensive, and it didn't seem as though Diana had hit the nail on the head. "If it isn't," She continued, but paused.

Now this was rare, for Diana to be a bit hesitant. Akko cocked her head to the side. A gesture that beckoned the blonde to pick up where she left off, a gesture she didn't know the girl found very endearing to the point that maybe she wanted to reach out and pinch those chubby cheeks, but refrained from doing so.

"W-would you…"

' _Ah. She stuttered. Cute.'_

"Care to share your worries?" Diana finished, looking away, a bit flustered, not that she would show the other girl. "I-if that's okay with you I mean, since you've already helped me quite a bit. Think of it as me returning the favor! Don't delve too much, don't need to give it too much thought, nevermind you-"

"Diana." Akko chuckled, getting out her mere third word in this conversation. She successfully caught the attention of the other girl as her movements froze and she turned her focus to her companion.

"Yes?"

"You're rambling." Akko looked at her in amusement, her eyes now twinkling with something Diana couldn't quite put a label on. It was, fondness? Maybe, maybe not.

"S-sorry, I got a bit carried away. My apologies. I guess, oh but-! Still, confidein m-me? But don't force yourself, it is total accep-"

"DI~A~NA~!" Akko sang, now her mouth opening to let out laughter. She moved closer to the blonde heiress seated beside her and stopped just a few centimeters shy of Diana, leaving her with enough personal space as she dared to do something she secretly enjoyed before.

Diana felt hot, despite the cold at Akko's bold movement.

She bumped their noses together, her voice tinkling. "Relax, okay? I'm fine." The brunette assured. "Perfectly okay now that… you're… here… ahem." She looked away awkwardly.

If Akko could do daring things, than so could she- Was the excuse Diana made for herself, as she closed the distance between them to allow their shoulders to touch, albeit covered in cloth.

"I-isn't it just a tad too cold?" She lamely said, a light pink dusting her cheeks and providing her just the right amount of warmth.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Akko could feel her own face heating up at their proximity and willed herself no to stare at the goddess seated beside her.

They sat there in the comfort of the night sea breeze, and the sound of waves gently washing by the shore.

"Oh, that's right!" Diana exclaimed, breaking their quiet game. Akko raised a brow curiously, now looking at the girl as she retrieved something from a small pouch at her side. "Here." She handed Akko the cap of a thermos, filled with warm chocolate milk.

Maybe it was because she was now feeling far too chilly, but Akko had gulped down the beverage as soon as it reached her grasp, suddenly realizing that there was none left for Diana. "S-sorry, I just-"

"It's alright." Diana smiled, showing the rest of the container. "I have more."

Akko felt relieved, as she watched Diana pour herself some, but it made Akko's heart thump at the sight of the blonde fill the cup that she had just used.

"Did it suit your tastes?" Diana inquired, not taking her eyes off from her task.

"A-ah, yeah." Akko swallowed the lump in her throat from watching Diana's lips as they curved into that smile. "Th-they- I mean, it, was delicious. Where did you get the stuff?" She tried to change the subject that her mind had subjected itself to.

"I'm glad. It is a Cavendish family recipe. My mother used to make it for me before bedtime to help me calm down." Her face suddenly took on a look of forlorn, something that did not go unnoticed by Akko, who felt a sickening weight at the bottom of her stomach. "Especially for my nightmares."

This revelation made the other witch sad for Diana. She had lost the one family member that she could rely on the most, but now… just what was she to do? She had now decided that she would tough out all these problems, never asking for help.

"I am alright, Akko." Diana's voice soothed her aching heart to some extent. Even if she could sense some hints of lingering pain, she knew that what Diana spoke of was only the truth. She was fine now, and had accepted all of this as a part of her life, part of her precious memories.

But now Akko had a more bothersome concern. The cup she had used was now slowly approaching Diana's lips. "Wa-wait, Diana, are you sur- No, umm… don't you have another cup? I'm sorry for saying this when you're just about to take a sip and all, I know you're cold, and also need it, this may make me sound greedy-"

"Akko."

"Yesh?!"

"Pfft- you're rambling."

All of a sudden, there was no pressure, tension, nervousness. Her words being returned to her were comforting in a way.

"I was wasn't I?" Akko scratched the back of her head sheepishly, as she began to laugh as well. "Are you really Diana?" She joked. A Diana that wasn't talking to stiffly, who in a way, was slightly slouched as she leaned part of her weight on Akko, was kinda strange. A nice strange.

Diana sighed good-naturedly, now wanting to gulp down the drink. "Don't worry Akko," She stopped the cup, just a few inches before it touched her lips. "I don't mind sharing. I've only got one cup after all."

She didn't know why. Why she lied, but maybe it wasn't such a horrible idea in this situation. Diana felt a bit guilty as she stroked the extra bulge in her pouch that could only be felt as a steel cup. But that feeling soon faded, as it was replaced by a rather (in Akko's totally unbiased opinion) cute sneeze.

"You okay? Maybe that thing you're wearing is not enough." Akko pointed to the shawl around Diana's shoulders before she proceeded to remove the blanket from one shoulder.

"W-wait, Akko! I am perfectly fine. And besides, you also need the warmth. I couldn't possibly take it all for myse-"

How many times had they cut each other off now? Not only in words but also through actions. The heiress' words died in her throat, as she felt the cloth wrapped around her side, along with Akko's arm that was now pulling her closer in a form of a sidehug.

"Umm…"

"Who said we couldn't share?" The phrase sounded just a bit cheeky, and this was soon realized by the one who said it as she tried to find a reasonable explanation for it. "What I said was just, you know, we've already shared the cup, so this much should be, y'know?" Akko had been flailing about, trying to express her words better through her actions, but that only made the blanket fall from their backs. "Brrr! Cold!"

"Hahahaha, I know." Diana was now laughing fully, wiping a tear from her eye.

"That's beautiful." Akko murmured mindlessly.

"Huh? What is?"

"Hmm? Of, nothing, it's just… your laugh. I don't think I've seen you do that before." Akko chuckled, before retrieving the corners of the blanket to place once more over their shoulders, her arm resuming its position around Diana's pulling her closer.

"Is this necessary?" Diana asked. Both the words and the gesture.

"Hmm? What is?" The brunette was actually clueless as wanting Diana to be nearer to her came as an instinct.

"Your arm."

Akko realized, but she didn't at all get flustered. If anything, she was looking a bit downcast. "Don't like it?" Diana felt like she had kicked a puppy, and immediately banished those negative thoughts from Akko's mind.

"I do not… exactly mind. Just- please inform me if you are to do such things."

"Aww… okay." Akko pouted and the heiress wondered what her mistake was this time.

"Now what?"

"You're talking all stiff again. It was fun, I enjoyed you talking normally."

"Why, am I talking like some alien?" Diana jested, lightly.

Akko actually giggled at that. Diana adored the sound. "No, just that… I want you to relax around me." She breathe out deeply, shutting her eyes, as she felt a sudden tiredness run through her system.

"I _am._ " And it only will be around you. Diana added as an afterthought, now leaning against Akko's shoulder, eyes also resting.

"I was right." Akko whispered, eyes now shut.

"About what?" Diana hummed.

"You're warm."

She'd most probably deny it in the morning, whether to save face, or save from embarrassment. She'd, out of habit deny the time they spent together and all these tiny gestures. But she sure wasn't going to tonight. Tonight was just for them. So she'd acknowledge it all. Even these tiny questionable flutters that were growing in her chest. Just This once, she'd say yes.

"You are too.

 _ **-You're warm."**_

* * *

 _ **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

* * *

"Oh dear, these two. I was worried on where they had gone off to, but… to think that they'd do something like this." Ursula had her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "They'll catch colds like this. How long have they been out here?" She pondered.

The sun was slowly peeking through the horizon, and the wind was slowly starting to pick up.

"Silly girls." Ursula said, stroking a palm against her favorite student's cheek, feeling the touch of cold. "Who stays out here all night?"

She began to shake the more reasonably of the two to ask some questions. She'd be sure to give them a good scolding later, but first things first, they needed to get inside to be warmer.

"Diana? Please wake up. It's morning." She coaxed.

Lids fluttered open, gently revealing the shining blue of the female genius. "Professor?"

"Can you help me with Akko? We need to get you inside soon." She spoke softly as she brushed a few strands of hair away from the girls face.

The blonde nodded in response, wordlessly shifting her position so that she could rouse the other girl, however, with a sudden wind, the girl shivered and let out an unexpected sneeze, this time waking the Japanese student successfully.

"Wh-wha?! Diana! Sensei!"

"We can talk later, Akko. For now, let's get you both inside." Ursula helped the girls to their feet, walking up the beach and to the stairs leading to the corridors.

Ursula had gotten them back in the rooms, while everyone was still sleeping, and had proceeded to check on the girls' temperature. Mild colds.

They got a long talk from Ursula and a day off from activities while the rest of the witches enjoyed the sun and the waves. Their room was quiet save for the sound of each one's breathing.

Still, as Akko snored, and Diana gave out soft puffs of air, their hands remained linked, their dreams connected by the same thoughts.

The hot temperature, the cold night.

Hot versus cold.

They didn't care.

It was just so very warm.

* * *

 **A/N:The end sucked, didn't it. I have absolutely zero confidence in my writing skill. But still, Thank you for reading. Bye. I feel like that was just too awful. Whatever. I seriously just finished ep21 like 5 minutes ago before I wrapped up the chapter XD. I cried too much… and I was like, what, 3-5 min in? Leave me feedback, I beg of you XD… Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 2: Checking the temperature

**A Warm Diana Chapter Two: Checking the Temperature**

 **(A/N: Before we even START. I pray you won't get too used to fast updates because I do have other ongoing stories, but they just have longer quota to fill and I'm too inspired by Diakko to stop writing whatever pops into my mind. Now... I have school next week T^T. I don't wanna!**

 **Anywho, Reviews? They are my tradition.**

 **To-**

 **Laulink-san: Thank you for reading... (I sometimes stalk your tumblr account) so it makes me happy you read this fic. Sorry to say though, the confession, or I guess proper relationship will take a while... A long while. Ahahahaha... On my tumblr, a list of chapter titles makes it obvious. Hihihi. But, still thanks.**

 **-san: I have water... but you won't be needing it since the temperature will only get higher!**

 **KeyFox-san: Thanks... you have no idea how reassuring your review is... though that won't stop my worry :) Thank you!**

 **Bleach010915: Here it is! More!**

 **a gay-san: Thank you. You make me smile too.**

 **SupeR: First, let's address your question. by shared room, I mean the whole class is in one big room, futons laid out. Thanks for reading and I'll keep going!**

 **Now, simply put... eto po ang plot... this is the plot.**

 **Diana and Akko try to figure out where they stand in a relationship…. Or what kind guro… And I had always wished to see Akko with hair down.. then the Diana arc with Akko in a dress happened… and her hair! My wish came true… for a couple seconds at least. Enjoy?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi)**

* * *

 **A Warm Diana Chapter Two: Checking the Temperature**

* * *

Call it brainwashing, but Akko could figure out no other method on how to deal with all her disappointment building these past few days.

She told herself that it was not in a particular Heiress' best interest to steer clear of her every time they walked the same hallway, she just remembered something and had to go run to retrieve it.

Diana didn't keep their gazes every time their eyes would meet because she needed to blink away the dust that had settled on her lash suddenly. (For more than fifty times this past week.)

Even the lessening, nearly non-existent tutor sessions, or tip-off talks they had every once-in-a-blue-moon, Akko chalked it all up to just having a larger, more important workload to finish.

Akko tried to convince herself that Diana was just embarrassed about what had happened. It wasn't as if she was trying to avoid Akko, she was probably incredibly busy, just as she always was. Yes, that was it, exactly it.

-Or at least that was what the brunette told herself.

After their little incident on the beach, followed by their dual colds subsequently, Akko had been hoping that that would have given them the push they needed to get even closer.

She guessed she was wrong.

Diana had avoided her even more after that; talking to her even less, and even refusing to look her in the eye- and this was during class and duties now! They were assigned together for one assignment, and Diana almost did everything herself, if only for the sake of not having to spend time with the girl.

It frustrated her. Irritated her. But most of all, she merely wanted to cry.

In a mere blink of an eye, her whole world plunged into one state-

Cold.

She simply couldn't comprehend why things had suddenly become like this. Why was Diana suddenly pulling so far away?

Had she done something that warranted dislike? Maybe she had, since she always did. Had she said something horrible to Diana? Again? She couldn't possibly count on her hands the times she had spoken ill of/to the other girl. Why did she do it? She never knew.

And in all her frustrated glory, she did a silent scream, roughing up her hair as she scratched wildly, thinking fruitlessly.

Now, on a Friday, alone in the library, only the two of them, though tables apart, with rows of shelves adding to their separation, Akko wracked her brain for a way, any way to approach her target who was silently reading an advanced magic book, lips tipped the slightest bit up.

"Ugh… and she looks so beautiful in that lighting." Akko admired from the distance as the late afternoon glow penetrated through the windows of the old building, idle sounds of chatter from passing students retiring for the day going past her head. She gazed in awe for a few moments more, before frowning as she remembered why she was even in the same space as the blonde prodigy. "What the hell did I do this time, I wonder?"

This question was brought on by the wisdom from past experience. For some reason, or other, Kagari Atsuko always found herself smack dab in the middle of trouble, it being caused by herself, more often than not. And of course, more often than not, she'd never realize this until it was pointed out to her, usually, the job being reserved for Sucy, using it as an opportunity to make fun of her.

And of course, it usually ended in some scolding or disappointment on the part of all teachers, Ursula included, and of course, Diana.

"Hmm… How does one even begin to approach the Great Diana Cavendish?" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, truly pondering on all her plans on how to make up (Why would she even need to do such?) with the heiress.

As if some genius idea had wormed its way into the deep crevices of her mind, she felt a spur of determination to carry out such thoughts. Standing up, she prepared herself to face the blonde beauty-

… Only to be stopped by a rather rude grab to the shoulder.

"My, my, my… If it isn't _Akko_."

Without the aid of ice magic, the brunette had found herself frozen by the words of the adver- her acquaintances... She hoped.

"Hannah, Barbara. Wh-what's up?" Akko quivered.

She thought things were, if not good, at the very least on ceasefire between them. The girls may have hated her, but she certainly did not return the sentiment. Sure, she didn't _like_ them, but she wouldn't go so far as to say she utterly despised the resident bullies.

"What's up, yourself? What's with the sneaky act?" The brunette of the duo leered closely at the poor soul, blameless- as of the moment, and without any bad intentions other than possibly disturbing Diana with her own feelings.

Feelings? What feelings?

"N-nothing, just… looking at some books…" The girl replied, refusing to meet the duo's gaze.

"From around a corner?" Barbara asked her, skeptical. "If I didn't know better, you were actually looking at something else." She scoffed, trying to retrace the troublemaker's line of sight. "Something… Someone like… Oh look! It's Diana… Diana?!"

She gave Akko a look the girl couldn't read.

"You were watching Diana?"

The two remaining members of the blue team shared a look.

They had noticed something… strange brewing between the two students, the top and honestly, rock-bottom pupils, though the latter had been showing some promising signs of improvement. And after the whole 'Bringing Diana back' incident, they didn't think as lowly as they did of Akko. In fact, in their books, they were treating her a bit more nicely, save for the habit of sharp comments.

Yeah… they were working on that, hence the way they had started this whole interaction.

"N-no! Well, Yes… Maybe?" The girl scratched her cheek, still avoiding eye-contact. "Is that a bad thing?" Her voice had this edge of… anxiousness? A search for approval?

"Well, if you consider the law, it's basically stalking, right?" Barbara commented innocently, unknowingly.

It was unintentional, but it certainly shot down Akko's hopes. Now she probably felt wretched to some degree, the statement really hitting some nerve.

The one who said such words probably realized, apologizing.

"It's bad if you think it is." Hannah spoke, thoughtfully, at least trying to help the dejected witch in front of her in some way. "I mean, if you're watching her with bad intentions, then of course. It's horrible." She was a bit wary, hinting some warnings at the brunette who raised her hands in defense, showing she had gotten them. "Otherwise, If it's something like admiring-"

Atsuko blushed at the term, but dare not deny it.

"-It's fine." Hannah smiled. Akko did too, before it was wiped off her face by the next statement. "I mean, a lot of students do it too. Diana _is_ pretty popular. She's smart and really beautiful."

And maybe Akko felt that little green monster possess her, if only for a second.

Thoughts of other students looking at Diana _that_ way, or even simply _thinking_ thoughts of her _that_ way, never failed to make the girl's brows furrow deeply enough for a valley to form between her eyes.

An expression which did not go by unnoticed by the blue pair's keen eyes; It was a look they were getting quite familiar with as it was beginning to become a bit too common, after all, it was _Diana_ , herself who wore the face more oft than not these days.

It didn't help either, that the reason behind the said expression was the girl who wore the same one for the exact same reasons.

The exact same reasons? What reason would it be then?

"Akko…" Her fellow brunette murmured. "Could it be…?" Their gazes met, one filled with nerves, the other inquisitiveness.

"C-could it be… what?"

"You failed a test again so you're wondering why Diana hasn't tutored you and need it right now, but have too much pride to bother her!" The girl pointed, though both knew that the statement was just an excuse as neither wanted to actually acknowledge the fearsome thought that had crossed their minds.

"…"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's absolutely, probably, it!" Akko sighed in relief. "That's right. I just really need help and was beginning to wonder why we haven't had those lately. Nothing more. It's not as if I want to just spend time, or waste it for that matter with things like walks in the courtyard or talks by the stairs." The owner of the shiny rod told herself, just as always. "Learning! That's it, learning."

"But then, don't you have Professor Ursula for that?"

Again Barbara with her innocently crushing comments.

Even Hannah gave her a shocked look that simply read ' _TACT'_.

"Wh-what?" She asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

Hannah could only shake her head at her _friend's_ brutal honesty. "No, nothing."

"Th-that's right! I do!" Akko now stood straighter, wanting to escape this situation now more than ever. " So… I'll just go… and y'know, head on over?" She pointed out the door. "To Ursula I mean! Not over to Diana's table or anything!" She said, scurrying off, throwing out a hasty 'see you later' to the perplexed duo.

"Doubt Diana would mind, though." Hannah sighed, arms crossed, catching the aforementioned blonde throwing a glance Akko's way as she ran off.

Her teammates watched her sigh, seemingly with regret, and could only shake their heads.

Even if those two had somewhat mutual feelings, if they couldn't even discern what those emotions were, no step forward would be made in whatever relationship they wanted from the other, be it friendship or… more.

* * *

Diana sighed, closing her book after about an hour more of reading complicated spells that she'd gone over more times than she had fingers. It was probably around dinner time, but a meal was the last thing on her mind as of the moment.

She'd never admit it to anyone, but she had been conscious of Kagari Atsuko's presence right from the very start of her 'viewing session' and quite appreciated the undivided attention she was getting, save for the negative feelings that showed on her open-book of a face.

Maybe it was wrong to avoid Akko and delve deep into duties to allow anything but the other girl to dominate the run of her thoughts. It wasn't as if she wanted to do such, but her mentality, moreso her heart might give out for reasons she could not even begin to put a finger on.

She could not think straight as of late, no matter how much she wished to. Her mind would run straight back to the girl who was such a dork, who'd get hurt, but get back up. Who was not all that knowledgeable in the ways of witches, but was well-versed in things fantasy and magical in the normal human's eyes.

There was no focus for Diana, and the sad puppy looks, and longing gazes sent her way the whole week through certainly did not help her in this situation.

In fact, she wasn't really concentrated on her book earlier, as she found herself more than ready to protect Akko if anything went amiss the moment her best friends appeared. She was glad nothing bad went between them. It looked like casual chatter from what she could observe.

Only when Akko ran out did her curiosity skyrocket, but she had to abstain from giving Akko any form of attention or concern till she sorted out her… feelings, thoughts rather.

The blonde coughed into her fist, trying to regain her composure, which did nothing to cool down the red in her porcelain cheeks.

"Diana? Are you alright?"

The girl looked up, half expecting to see her teammates and tell them they need not worry, only that those words died in her throat seeing as they weren't her teammates, but _her_ teammates. Kagari Atsuko's.

"Umm… Diana?"

"What did you do Lotte? Maybe you summoned her spirit out of her body? That would be really interesting though."

"Sucy!" Lotte berated as the poison-maker shrugged, uninterested.

"I'm sorry for her. She's just really… playful." She threw a glare at the almost laughing Sucy, who immediately quieted down.

"No… No. It's no problem." Diana replied, shaking her head to clear out her thoughts rather than show what her words meant.

"I sure hope it's not."

"SUCY!" The girl cried. "But really, are you okay Diana?" She returned to her concerned state from earlier.

"Huh? Why would I not be?" She was confused at the unneeded worry.

"You look a little red in the face, also you were coughing just now, weren't you?" Lotte reached out to put a hand on the top student's forehead to check her temperature. "Did it go down? But anyway, you should rest Diana."

"Yes, yes of course. Thank you, Miss Yanson." She turned on her heel to proceed to her room.

"No need to thank me." The girl said, and that statement just seemed to tickle Diana's brain. As if it reminded her of another person. One who would have the same reaction. "Akko would have done it too if she saw you like that."

Ah. And there it was. Oh how their thoughts coincided.

"More like she'd freak out and worry too much. It's Diana after all." Sucy's snickers were drowned out by the raging thumps of Diana's heart.

"What do you mean…" However, the Cavendish abruptly dismissed such questions, as she still wanted to express her gratitude, just as how she was raised. "Regardless, I am most grateful, Miss Yanson, Miss Manbavaran." She tipped her head down a bit. "Have a good night."

"It's Lotte… And Sucy."

Again, stopped in her tracks, Diana faced them, nodding.

"Of course. Good night, Lotte, Sucy."

"Good night, Diana."

* * *

" _Diana…"_

" _Akko…"_

* * *

 _ **Just what is this feeling…**_

* * *

She woke up in the warmth of her sheets, all wrapped up to the neck, albeit still in most of her uniform.

Diana assumed she must have gone straight to her room and lay down, falling asleep, the ones behind how she was tucked in were of course, her roommates. 'Assumed' because her thoughts were far too occupied by someone else that she had most likely been operating on autopilot.

A low grumble, one usually not associated with Diana Cavendish, came from her stomach, now begging to have something in it, if only to fight the pangs of hunger as a result of skipping last night's dinner after a busy day.

She was weighing her options, maybe go to the cafeteria and grab some breakfast, or stay here in her room and see if she had any form of food kept- most of those treats gifts from irrelevant admirers.

She decided a well-cooked and nutritionally balanced meal was far better in terms of health and usefulness with her duties, despite having none during the weekend. Wait- that's right…

It was the weekend.

The Cafeteria would most likely be closed after seven-thirty. But that was fine, Diana usually got up early. It was only- eight… in the morning. The blonde rubbed the sleep from her eyes, wanting to take away the clouds that must have been deceiving her. There was no way that she of all people had slept in.

She noticed a piece of paper on her desk, conveniently placed beside her clock. She picked it up before slapping her forehead in exasperation.

' _Dear Diana,_

 _Although it Surprises us greatly, I guess even you would be tired, sleeping so late, thinking. We hope you don't mind us tucking you in. You kept muttering "It's cold", for some reason so we presumed…'_

"It's alright, thank you." Diana spoke to the letter, a small smile resting on her lips.

' _Anyway, we expected you to get up late, so we just wanted to leave you a note so that you wouldn't worry about our whereabouts._

 _Barbara needs to buy a few materials for class, a few meaning a lot-'_

The witch couldn't help but giggle.

' _and I volunteered to help carry them.'_

Diana noticed a change in the handwriting, quickly understanding that Barbara had taken hold of the pen.

' _Hannah just wants to buy more ingredients to cook with. She secretly wants Akko to teach her, can you believe that?'_

This paragraph of the note obviously caught the genius off guard. Not because Hannah was going to be cooking, but because the person she was cooking with was most unexpected

' _Anyway, that's all from us. Take care for the day, Diana. We left you a few sandwiches and an apple on our table. It probably won't be enough, so make sure to go out for a proper meal afterwards, kay?'_

' _Your best friends, Hannah and Barbara.'_

Diana folded the paper, pocketing it with a sigh. She valued their friendship and certainly appreciated how they looked out for her, even though she would brush them off at times. She really was thankful for friends like them.

Rounding her bookshelf that set apart her part of the room from theirs, the blonde instantly spotted her food and decided to have it after a morning shower to at least feel fresher than she did at the moment.

Even if she was a model student, Diana had her own share of clothes, apart from her school-designated robes and party dresses.

She donned a light blue button up shirt, with long sleeves, folded to three-fourths, light brown cropped pants, and her favorite leather brown shoes, pulling her bangs up and out of her face, held by pins.

She then went to grab a medium-sized leather shoulder bag, packing along with her a hair tie to later pull back her hair, a jacket if she felt cold, and what she would consider her breakfast, courtesy of Hannah and Barbara, along with a water bottle.

She promptly took a packet of biscuits from some secret stash of gifts and snacked on them on her way out of the room towards the faculty office to ask permission to go out.

With the 'Okay' she got from the headmistress, she, instead of riding her larger broom, used the smaller ones that came with her wand as she would not be travelling for quite long through the leylines. Just enough of a distance to get to a particular spot she favored before changing her mode of transportation.

* * *

"Thank you for your patronage." The man bowed handing over the reins to a pristine, well-groomed white horse. The welsh pony nuzzled his blonde rider, the girl responding by stroking his neck. "Here's the usual one you ride. He's been excited to see you again."

"Thank you, Schneider." Diana smiled to the man, who only waved a hand in dismissal.

"It's no trouble at all. You are one of our regulars and have helped us out so much, Miss Cavendish. If anything, we should be thanking you." He continued. "So many customers have been coming around ever since rumor spread of a beautiful young lady on a white horse. It was quite the sight, some said. Hahaha… Why not become our poster girl, Diana?" The man jested.

The horse-lover felt a light warmth dust her cheeks, as she couldn't meet her old friend's gaze.

"Please don't joke about such things." She murmured. "You know I very much cannot stand such public exposure. And this is my form of peace and quiet, my getaway." She looked at her gloved hands, then to the stallion beside her.

"I know, of course." The man gave her his gentlest smile, before patting her on the head a bit. "Enjoy."

"I will!" She said as she mounted her steed. "I'll be back with him by sunset."

"Take all the time you need. Oh!" Diana turned to face him. "Be careful."

The girl was happy, for everything, the usual gentle reminder, she took to heart each time she rode.

"Especially this time." He told her seriously, and she wondered for a brief moment why. "There are some pretty wild riders out there. And I can't believe that Kid would choose a pretty wild horse to boot."

"What do you mean, Schneider?" Diana felt her blood boil a bit at such reckless riders. Who knew, they could not only hurt another rider, but the horses as well. Maybe if she met them along the way, she'd give them a big talking to.

"Some girl just came over her, just as we opened, which is pretty damn early since you know we open just a little after six." Diana nodded, prompting the man to go on with his story. "She just said she wanted an escape and took the wild one, Jessica out for a spin. That young Jessie might toss her off, I warned, but she said she _believed_ that this horse was for her."

The man lifted his hat, running a hand through his graying hair. Diana's mind jumped into thought. Why was she so concerned about such strangers?

"I'll admit, they make quite the fine pair. That little Takhi and that girl look the part of partners. They suit one another, all wild and passionate looking." He placed his hands in his pockets. "It's been so long since Jessica allowed anyone on her back, yet this girl rode her with ease. Unbelievable, right?"

Diana nodded.

"Well, take care, little miss. See you later." He went to attend to other matters in his business.

"Wait! Schneider, if I may…where were they headed?"

* * *

"Yes! Nature! Wind! Tree shade! Fruit Juice! Ham sandwiches! AAANNNNNDDDD… UMEBOSHI! My beloved pickled plums!" A certain brunette screamed out to no one in particular, enjoying her alone time, Saturday morning.

Maybe it was the lakefront view, hidden by all the trees, but surrounded by an array of beautiful sweet smelling wildflowers, but Akko felt happy. A lot happier than she had been this whole week.

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, not clear, but the clouds and the gentle touch of the breeze made it feel refreshingly cool in this fair weather.

After reveling in the absolute beauty of nature, the brunette deemed it worthy to take her much needed breather, not only physically but for her mind especially.

"Hey, there girl." She greeted her partner for the day. "Thanks for being my company." She held out her hand, the horse nuzzling against it. "You were such a tomboy to all those other guys, ey? That mister told me." She sighed, encircling her arms around the mare, hugging it. "Yet you're so gentle with me. Guess we empathize pretty well."

She laughed as the horse neighed, happy vibes all round them.

"That's right… like some special spell connection… Soul RESONANCE!" Akko held her hand out, as if throwing a beam in the direction of her new friend. "Wow… that was so lame." She snickered mirthlessly at herself with a blush spreading across her cheeks, falling on her back under the shade of the tree.

She had a blanket in the pack she had brought with her, some food as well, but now she just didn't feel like moving a whole lot.

The tranquility of the area was beckoning her so temptingly, she consented to being lulled to sleep by the song of the forest.

* * *

If someone were to claim that they had the best dream ever, Akko would no doubt beg to differ. There was none that could top hers, and this was not an opinion. To her, it was an unbiased fact.

Imagine yourself in a clear field on a fair day, lying on the grass softer than comforters, and surrounded by flowers with scents fresher and more natural than any air freshener. Peacefully, in a state of bliss, having just eaten, and played to her heart's content and now simply resting. Resting.

The best part of this paradise was that the breeze was not the only one caressing her face and going through her strands of hair. Nature's tune was not the only one playing, soothing her senses in a comforting tickle in her ears.

Ah, the bliss of the companionship of another person. The feel of their soft skin against yours. The way your eyes met as loving smiles rested on both your faces. Simply the way they held your hand and were just… there. For you.

Their _warmth._

 _Her warmth._

 _ **Dia-**_

* * *

"Woah!" Akko woke up with a start. Her heart was thumping wildly. Her whole face, all the way to the tips of her ears and down her neck _burned_ an unbearable heat. The wind did nothing to cool down the fire within her as she remembered the vividness, the too realistic feel of everything, the gazes, the touches, the smiles…

 _The warmth._

"And I thought I swore not to think about her." Akko shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun that had now seemed to pass from the peak of the morning sky. Possibly the time would be around two in the afternoon. "Why are you doing this to me… Diana."

"Well, I apologize for it if this is the reason behind your… less eccentric behavior."

Akko literally _jumped_ at the voice. So high, only now noticing that she had a blanket draped over her shoulders and that her hair was now in a braid instead of its free state she had left it in earlier. She had not even bothered to wear her little ponytail, and now it was in a neat loose braid, pulled to the side.

"Please do not overreact. It's almost as if you did not expect my presence." Diana took a sip from a familiar thermos cap, this time filled with tea.

"I _didn't_. Not. At. All!" Akko did her best to stress the phrase, trying to get her point across. "Who would?!"

"Is really all that unexpected?"

"YES!" Akko felt at her wits end. How could the girl look so calm?!

Unbeknownst to her, Diana's countenance was all but a façade to hide her well-jumbled mess of an inside labeled as "feelings".

She had an inkling of a feeling that is was, indeed, Akko who took the wild horse for a ride, but having those ideas confirmed, and finding the girl in an… endearing way, in such a beautiful setting, no painting Diana had seen could compare.

The way she softly breathed, not snoring at all, her hair pooling around her head, light striking her at the most perfect angle, making her seem as if she were glowing, everything was just so breathtaking.

Especially her hair.

Yes, the hair.

Diana had always hoped to see Akko the way she was in the mansion, all her hair down, gently flowing along the contour of her back.

Yet, she also could not keep her hands to herself for long, as she had draped her own blanket, packed in a saddle bag, over Akko, now carefully brushing the hair from her eyes, hands going down her face gently as to not rouse her.

And it ended in a braid somewhat.

She had enough shame to dismiss thoughts of things such as lap pillows, at least.

"Diana? Hey!" Akko waved a hand in front of her face, trying to snap her out of her stupor. The girl worried as she no longer responded in their conversation a while ago, and just found her in a daze. "You okay?"

"Eh? Ah… mm."

"Really?" Akko eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, Akko. I'm alright."

"Ok, but if you start feeling bad, tell me, okay? Okay? Don't make me worry." She whispered the last part to herself, Diana's ears barely catching it. "Anyway, I was asking if you had eaten or anything?"

At the question, the blonde heiress' stomach growled, and the answer was made clear.

"Geez, care for yourself a bit more, please?" Akko crossed her arms, picking Diana's blanket from the ground, and leading her to her spot under the tree, her picnic blanket already laid out, a Tupperware with salad, and some egg sandwiches displayed.

Diana stared at Akko's outstretched hand that wanted to pull her up when she realized the girl had yet to move after her.

"Come on." She rolled her eyes, tugging the girl lightly, and with a surprising amount of strength that she stumbled forward, being caught in a pseudo embrace. "M-my bad." The brunette immediately quickly released her companion and went to sit in the spot.

"Okay." Diana replied, delayed, as she realized she hadn't really packed a lunch. Now she just felt ashamed. She wanted to tell Akko, but maybe the girl was a mind reader.

"I'm betting you were so busy, you didn't have time to pack any lunch, right? It's not much, but… care to join me?" The Cavendish girl could not say no. "If I knew you'd hang out with me like this, I would've whipped up something a bit more… to your taste?"

She knew she could cook, but her modest lunch didn't quite look right, sitting next to such a prestigious lady. It made her a little insecure, and Diana did not want to see her that way.

"It's more than enough for me." She smiled at the girl with all the reassurance she could muster, sitting- not across from her, but right next to her, almost at the proximity they shared on a night they could not forget. "And a little birdy flew by today to tell me a secret, that one Miss Kagari was quite the cook." And maybe she threw in some confidence-boosters, if only to enjoy the blush she elicited from her… friend.

"Wh-who told you something like that? Ugh… now I'm set up for a disaster of a disappointment." She covered her face. "Not only in magic, but cooking too?!"

Diana looked at her perplexed. Where was her usual unabashed pride? Or was that all a front to cover these… weaknesses she now showcased to the prodigy.

"You are the farthest thing from a failure." Diana spoke seriously, with conviction, voice not wavering as she grabbed Akko's hand with one of hers, and reached out to take a sandwich. "And I'll show you!"

Biting the sandwich, her eyes nearly rolled to the back as she couldn't help a satisfied moan from slipping out. Yes, it was her intention to assure the girl, and if Hannah herself, said that the girl could cook, then no doubt it was the truth.

She had prepared her taste buds for the best, and the worst, but this… it certainly defied her expectations.

If the sandwich Hannah had prepared for her was pleasing, this was heavenly!

"Is it really that good?" Akko asked, uncertain after receiving no comment.

"Yessssss… It's wonderful." Diana hummed in approval, taking another bite, hand going to her cheek as she closed her eyes in pure bliss.

"Thank goodness."

"You were that concerned?" Diana quirked a brow, as the other had taken her own share of food. "I mean, you should have more confidence in something that tastes this divine!"

"Thanks… I'm no good at food magic, or I guess magic in general, but… I'm confident in the cooking my mom loves so much."

And the blonde couldn't help but stare at that faraway look in her counterpart's eyes, as she only held the bread in hand, quiet.

"Do you… perhaps… miss your mother?" The melancholy wafting off Akko made her heart twinge, she could feel the longing, as she missed her own mother as well, though she could not see her as Akko could.

"Yeah… I've missed her for five years now."

Or maybe they were alike in that respect.

"I guess that was what made my heart hurt so much when I found out about your family." Akko gave her a sorrowful smile.

"We're just two kids who need the warmth of their moms, huh?" She contemplated, but shook her head, biting into the sandwich. "Ooh.. this is good. I'm proud of myself Hahaha."

Diana knew she was trying to change the subject.

"The food is nice, so let's… forget about the sad stuff." Akko said quietly for the last time. "Now, let's enjoy! It's such a waste with this amazing place that is perfect for private enjoyment. How bout we play in the water a bit after lunch? Oh but we can feed the horses too, I brought some treats they'd like. Right girl?" Akko winked at her horse that whinnied, as it nudged Diana's stallion that also responded.

"Hahaha… They get along so well." Diana giggled, enjoying the ambiance.

"Like us?"

The comment certainly caught her off guard. She now was caught in a staring contest with the brunette mischief-maker, gaze intense, hiding those bits of anxiousness again. Diana took her hand again, now ready to put that smile back on her face.

"Yes, like us."

* * *

The two frolicked the rest of their afternoon away, splashing around, running even more, playing with their animal pals, and just enjoying the other's company.

Burnt out, and the sun sinking low, they packed up and decided to go home.

Diana now donned the jacket she had brought along, the evening temperature lowering. Akko just kept her blanket on, draped around her smaller frame as she hummed a tune.

Diana savored the music, appreciating each note- Akko's voice was well-developed and strong.

It stopped.

"Akko?" She was worried, and confused now.

"Hey Diana?" The strong voice was no more, it was now nearly a whisper.

"Yes?" She replied as kindly as she could.

"When we get back… will you… avoid me again?"

Her heart clenched. The young Cavendish wanted to now spew a thousand apologies and more for what she was doing, but… she knew what giving Akko attention meant. Her focus would be done for.

But still…

"I will not."

"Then why?" Akko asked, the horses now stopping side by side. "Why did you start?" It was so weak, so sad, and hurt. So cold, contrasting the intensity of her burning gaze.

Diana had only one answer, well a question rather. The only response crossing her mind.

"I need to know… what are we?"

Akko felt her breath stop, heart in her throat.

"I have these… thoughts and… feelings, so I can't concentrate any more. What is this Akko? What have we been doing lately? Why do I want to spend my time with you?" Diana breathed out, meeting, confronting her thoughts.

"I don't know." Diana's heart sunk. She didn't know what answer she was expecting, but immediately realized this wasn't it. "I don't know but… what I do know is that I feel the same way."

And as it sunk, it jumped so high, running faster than they ever could with their legs. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah." Akko scratched her cheek, embarrassed as their rides began to move slowly again.

"Akko?"

"Hm?"

"What should we name this warmth?"

Now that was quite the unusual question. But Akko already knew her answer.

"How 'bout we start it off with… friends?"

Diana sighed a bit, but then smiled. It was the best conclusion, and rushing into whatever this was recklessly would do neither of them any good.

"That would be acceptable."

They shook on it, but afterwards, refusing to let go as they rode home that way, hand in hand.

And again, on a night so cold, all they could feel was…

 _Warmth._

* * *

" _ **I'll tell you time, and time again.**_

 _ **From the moment we start 'til the end,**_

 _ **On any night,**_

 _ **with such marvelously gleaming light,**_

 _ **I'll keep you as you keep me far from harm,**_

 _ **In arms so warm."**_

" _ **You will forever be my 'Warm Diana'"**_

* * *

 **OMAKE: For hungry little guys!**

"By the way, Diana. Tell Hannah to use this recipe for those treats she wanted to try. And that we can meet next Wednesday." Akko smiled, handing over a piece of paper, she dug from her pocket on their way home.

They rented a broom at a shop since Akko had ridden with Lotte out, but had not thought of how to get back to the academy.

Now she was stuck behind Diana again, going through the magical terminal.

"I'm surprised you had something in common. Do you often spend time together?"

"Kind of? Hopefully we can also be friends!" She commented, a bit happier.

Her skin tingled as her hand was suddenly taken. On this small space of a broom.

"Please do become friends… " Diana told her, but her voice squeaked a bit, "just… not closer than we are?" Akko could have squealed on the spot at the sheer adorableness in that look.

"Are you perhaps, jealous?" She grinned, needing to know the answer.

"N-no! How preposterous!"

"You are, aren't you?"

"I most certainly am not!"

"Ehhhh? Then I guess I will spend more time with Ha-"

"I'll drop you!"

* * *

 **A/N: Quick! Tell me what you think or I'll die! Thanks for reading! I do hope you enjoyed.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	4. Chapter 3: Switch on the Heater

**A Warm Diana Chapter 3: Switch on the Heater**

 **A/N: So reminder, this was set after ep 20, but around the time of the 20+ episodes, meaning before grand triskelion. That's why teacher's still don't acknowledge Akko and stuff. Yeah… sad isn't it? At least Diana does xP.**

 **Sorry it's late! I HAVE SCHOOL NOW! NOOOOOO! T^T**

 **Who thought A Warm Diana was fluff? Coz it's not supposed to be! Didn't the prologue tell you that? Or the chapter titles on tumblr? I'm scaredddddd…**

 **The start of their somewhat relationship? Reminiscing moments? Also…** _ **"friendship"**_ **if this is even what it is… mwahahahahaha… I've always wanted to try angst… though I SUCK at it… enjoy?**

 **Tbh, I'm not too happy about this chapter. :( I think I did horribly this time around, but if you feel otherwise, please do tell me.**

 **OOC crap from me! T^T Sorry, please forgive me!**

 **First Conflict?**

 **AKKO IS A POTATO AND I WUV HER!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Guest: Yep.. it goes slow and fast, their relationship... closer then far all over again. YOYO love!**

 **thewatcher509: Hay nako, talaga naman... alas ocho? eh, alas dyes na, gising pa ako, nagsusulat ng kabadingan ng dalawang 'to! Hehe... But yes, Pure Pinoy po! Hahaha, pero marunong din akong mag ilonggo kasi negros kami. :) Dad is Tagalog, mom is Cebuano. I am very flattered. Here's the next chap!**

 **Laulink: Thank you, thank you... and THANK YOU! Oh gosh... thank you! I wouldn't say it's perfection, but I am happy and quite proud of the story.**

 **SupeR: Sorry for skipping over the water fun XD. H &B and Akko being friends seem so adorable... hehe... I might make something... ihihih... if I had the time.**

 **Sha-tan: Thank you!**

 **yurippe15: Right... I've already replied XD**

 **GUest: Is? It? Cute? Thanks!**

 **lighturr: I hope it was :)**

 **Bleach010915: Thank you to you too. And don't worry about english :) I definitely don't mind.**

 **shiiro01: It'll be a long way to nice dating so... hmmm...**

 **CelticPhoenixProductions: I'll try to hold on and not die! I'm glad you think and feel that way.**

 **So now peeps, as always... enjoy!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 **A Warm Diana Chapter 3: Switch on the Heater**

* * *

Diana Cavendish was warm.

She was warm in an astounding array of ways.

Her eyes when they shined so brightly as she admired something she loved, radiated a calming warmth. Her words, touching your very soul, were soothing. Her actions, her hands… her _embraces._

Anything and everything she was, and did always filled Akko with inexplicable _warmth_.

-But just when had Akko started noticing these things?

When had she realized that the rumored, hot-gazed, 'Cold Cavendish' was deep down, a warm and loving person?

Since when had Kagari Atsuko realized that fact about the blonde beauty?

" _I believe in your believing heart."_

 _ **Ah.**_

That fragment of a memory that felt as old as she could remember, yet was also the freshest in her heart.

It replayed in her mind, over and over again, like a tape always being rewound.

But then again-

Maybe she had realized earlier, maybe from the times Diana had saved her; many, many incidents that included her, amateur free-falling, a broom, and Diana on a broom catching her.

Those times she'd threaten Akko with " _ **-I'll drop you!**_ ", countless times, actions always contrasting words.

The time she was struck and the heiress had rushed to her side.

" _ **Murowa!**_ " The horrible phrase followed by a fear stricken, " _ **Akko!"**_

And…

" _ **Akko… Akko, AKKO!"**_ When her name had been called out repeatedly, each time more emotional than the last-

That time when she was poisoned and Diana abandoned a ritual for her. Something that must have meant so much. Something that could mean her future, her family's future. And yet, she threw it, cast it aside, put it down and placed Akko _first._

Then of course… there was…

"… _**Let's go together."**_

That time when Diana had extended her hand out, beckoning Akko to join her and be with her.

When Akko had expressed to her that she could, should not, would not be the person who failed to be the best in both home and school, trying to push Diana to be even greater, even if Akko would have to just watch from the sidelines, Diana had seen it in a different light.

Akko needed to be with her, to watch it, not from the _sidelines_ , but from…yes, _by her side_.

It all gave her, showed the brunette a boundless warmth, brought on by some emotion stronger than all.

Every situation.

All these times.

But to her, she guessed, they were all only the foundations, the lay out, the 'hints', the pieces that all fell into place and showed her the light, the warmth.

 _ **Diana's**_ _warmth._

Diana opening her heart out to her, one believing heart to another.

Now that she had had a taste of that warmth, she could never bring herself to live without it.

And she didn't have any plan to.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Akko blinked, her eyes slowly focusing as she assumed that she must have fallen asleep while reading in the library again; she was trying to become more studious.

But then again, it was a lovely dream she had.

All the more pleasant it was to wake up from such things, if it was to be met with the relaxing forces that greeted her senses.

A comforting warmth wrapped around her, an arm pulling her close behind her back, across her shoulders, pulling her into it. Her head rested on a firm place, making sure she did not slip off as it also rose and fell in a pattern. A recognizable scent, a heart gently beating against her ear, a warm common feeling nowadays.

Wait, wasn't she sitting against a wall?

"Akko. You woke up."

The voice rumbled through the chest of the one who spoke, prompting the brunette to lift her head, knowing who it belonged to, but still asking.

"Diana?"

The person in question, regarded her, rubbing gently across her bicep, the late afternoon sun trickling through the cracks and holes of the windows.

She was struck with guilt abruptly as she remembered why she was in this place, at this time, with this person.

She blinked the remnants of sleep still pulling at her eyelids. "I'm sorry. It happened again. And you even offer to help me every day." She dipped her head low, ashamed for being so inconsiderate, falling asleep on her tutor-slash-friend who was kind enough to help her out for a couple of weeks now, officially since they established some form of relationship.

"No, no, no." Diana waved her free hand, shaking her head. "It is perfectly fine. I know you have been exhausted these past few days, and I see you are trying your best." The words did little to reassure the brunette. Diana sighed. "And besides, I may have nodded off for a few minutes there, as well."

Atsuko looked up, searching for truth in her companion's eyes. "Really?"

"You are quite the comfy and warm resting place." The prodigious student gave her a lazy smile, one only she had seen, reserved only for her eyes, along with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You're sure it's okay?" Akko questioned, looking Diana dead in the eyes.

"Absolutely positive." She replied, giving Akko's arm a small squeeze, leaning forward and touching their noses together, breaths mingling for a few seconds.

"Alright then." Akko felt relieved, and chose to believe in the other. And also tried to push her luck a bit, to see how far it could go. "Then can I rest a bit more? I still feel tired."

She inquired of this very shyly, a light pink dusting her cheeks, nearly unnoticeable with how soft it was, and how dim the lighting in the room was.

Diana gave her a smile that nearly made her heart stop.

"Please, by all means, go ahead."

Akko nodded, leaning against Diana again as a hand stroked through her long hair.

"Thanks… Diana." Akko fell asleep straight away as the words fell from her mouth, replaced by soft breathing, truly relaxed and really tired.

"You are most welcome."

The blonde heiress shifted their position into a more comfortable one, letting Akko's weight fall back on between her chest and shoulder, head tucked under hers. She sighed in content, remembering their arrangement, smiling sadly.

"- _ **That's what friends are for."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"Class, today, in our lesson, I'd like someone to come up to the board and write a passage in the olden language." Finneran announced during their class that morning, seeing the boredom in the children's eyes. "After such, you must recite it and perform the spell with which it is associated with."

She hoped an _example_ , someone like Diana would show them, spark an interest in how interesting and wonderful words could be.

She was mortified, however, when she saw a particular hand raised, signature brunette tuft of hair swishing from side to side, trying to catch her attention.

"Me! I'd like to do it!" The excitable witch volunteered, a large smile, hopeful eyes, staring, wanting, knowing she could do it.

But unlike her, Miss Finneran didn't know.

"Miss Kagari! This is not some joke!" The older woman snapped, glaring her usual, giving Akko the look she gave her nearly every single day. "Writing the spell is one thing, but actually successfully performing it? The most someone like _you_ could do, is probably cause more explosions as you usually do."

That seemed to quiet the girl down, if only for a minute , as she looked the slightest bit hurt at the lack of trust in her, slowly lowering her hand as she sidled back into her seat, like a balloon deflating.

As if to add insult to injury, the professor spoke something, as if saying 'you know who you are in other's eyes. Don't be so proud and reckless and try to change that.'

"If you can't do it, don't even try." Finneran turned back to her lesson book. "Being eager is one thing, but being reckless is another."

The words made Akko's throat run dry, something pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"You're not Diana, don't be so conceited."

The room was quiet enough that if you dropped a pin, everyone would jump in surprise, all knowing that those words were going too far.

No one could step in however, even Amanda who was being held back by Jasminka, as Lotte was doing to Sucy who had a deep frown, eyes slanted.

"Sensei." A voice cut any other verbal assault Finneran could continue, and to whom it belonged made the professor smile, thinking the girl would prove her right.

"Diana. I see you-"

"Professor Finneran, not to be rude, but I beg to differ." She spoke, face serious just like the last time Akko had been publicly down-graded, and it irritated Diana this time as much as the last.

"Excuse me?" The poor teacher must have been surprised.

"I believe she can do it, and I'd like to see how it goes. Miss Kagari, that is." Diana said, turning to the girl, cold features melting into a warm smile which the other returned, looking into each other's eyes for the longest time. "She has been trying her absolute best."

"Diana…" Akko's chest fluttered, remembering another incident just like this one.

"Akko… Something only you can do… you don't need to be someone else, and you aren't someone up for comparison." The girl was almost hinting at something, and Akko realized which word she needed to say, nodding, eyes still locked with the blonde.

Sucy coughed to signal Akko to get on with it, lest the pair stay that way.

"Y-yeah. I wanna show you the fruits of my hard work, Professor." Akko said with a grin that would be undeterred this time around, stepping down from her seat and heading to the front, taking her wand out to write on the board magically.

"Arae… Aryrha…" The teacher muttered under her breath, surprised to see the word.

"Do not compare yourself with others, do what only you can do." Akko muttered under her breath, pointing her wand outward, towards a particular person.

Diana raised a brow in wonder, but completely trusting the smile on Akko's face, a gentle look.

" _ **Arae Aryrha."**_

Unlike the time when Akko had used it in the Samhain festival as a grapple to take out the evil seed in the Princess' heart, this time, the magic from Akko's wand came in a blue streak, long and extending until it reached its target, the end forming into a shape of a hand held out in invitation, one which Diana took with full trust as a blue glow surrounded her, gravitating her towards the spell's caster.

The gleam around Diana, though blue, was warm and fuzzy, little sparks going off around her like tiny fireworks, leaving her awe-inspiring to many, especially Akko.

It tickled joy in classmate's hearts, making them feel warm and smile, effects of the spell, maybe.

Once Diana reached Akko, she looked at the brunette pointedly, as if waiting for something.

After a minute of humming in contemplation, Akko ended the spell and offered her real hand out for Diana to take, the heiress grasping it gladly, as their fingers wove together and they bowed in front of class.

"Th-thank you for that good example, Miss Kagari." Even professor Finneran clapped for the girl as she felt sheepish, but a bit proud, someone taking more pride in Akko than herself.

Diana just squeezed her hand, smiling, so elated.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"That Finneran really crossed the line there, huh Akko?" Amanda whistled as everyone filed out of the room one by one after their final class of the morning, still being unable to get over the morning mess.

"Really, saying those things… just cause that was how it was before doesn't mean she can discourage kids like that. Is she really a teacher?" Sucy mumbled, playing with a mushroom to calm her nerves.

"Yeah, yeah totally!" Amanda nodded her head like some wise sage. "Right, Akko?"

No response.

"Akko?" Now Lotte was concerned. She hadn't joined in the conversation about their teacher, but even she felt a little mad for the hurt her friend endured.

"What's wrong?" Jasminka asked, leaning forward a bit, offering a chip to Akko who declined it politely.

"I… I think- I mean, she might have had a point." The brunette shrugged. The statement raised a few brows as more students passed them by, exiting the classroom. "And just like Sucy said, it was partly my fault, not doing well in the start… of course she would have bad impressions… you know?"

"No, we most definitely _do not_ know, and _No_ , she did not have a point." A blonde piped in from behind them, Akko shuffling her feet, avoiding the gaze of the other girl.

"Diana?!" Amanda said, surprised and ignored.

"Are you truly still hung up on that? Even after showing such a spectacular demonstration of your progress and abilities?" Diana stepped forward, Akko's friends creating space for her to be beside the brunette. "I was under the impression you had gotten over it and had enjoyed our little show together.

Akko lifted her eyes to meet Diana's momentarily before shifting their focus once more to her shoe probing at the ground.

"I mean, yeah I enjoyed it, and I guess I was a little proud that I got to do that… but I still think she was right, and what if I failed doing it, what if I messed up, broke something or hurt someone, even if you're doing your best tutoring me, that doesn't really mean much-"

Diana flinched at the comment, obviously hurt by it. Her time with Akko, her help didn't mean anything?

"I mean, by It didn't mean much is that I'm dumb and stuff! Don't worry you're really amazing at teaching and I'm learning from you… I hope." Akko waved her hands in front of her, maybe noticing the shock on Diana's face. "But what if I did it wrong, I'd probably embarrass you… and even after all you've taught me… I'm not some genius, not some prodigy, I can't even fly a broom… I'm not _you._ "

Diana frowned. She didn't really get what the big deal was, though maybe deep down she had an inkling feeling on what it was. The same was for the rest of Akko's companion's.

The blonde took the troublesome witch's hands, squeezing them.

"I will just complete some of my tasks then maybe I can join you for lunch?" Diana hoped the suggestion would make her friend a bit more jovial, and it did as the girl practically beamed at her, squeezing back with fervent nodding of the head.

"You know you can!" Akko replied, back to her bubbling persona. "I'll be waiting?"

"Of course, I won't take long."

"Alright, we'll save you a seat… and a meal? Do you like parfaits? I think they're serving some? Or maybe sweets?"

Diana smiled wider at the gesture, nodding.

"I'll leave that to you. Thank you very much."

"No, no… thank _you_." Akko waved, leading the rest so that they could find a table to seat all of them sooner, waving happily back. "See you!"

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"Akko." The girl felt a tap on her shoulder just as she placed a spoonful of food in her mouth. She nearly choked in surprise if it were not for the gentle circles being traced on her back to calm her.

"Diana!" The girl smiled, Lotte scooting over closer to Sucy to give Diana some space. The heiress nodded to her, grateful.

True to her word, Akko had grabbed what she deemed the most fantastic lunch combination she could for Diana, one that made the latter sweat coldly at the insurmountable amount.

"Ummm… Akko?"

"Here! I tried getting all the best stuff for you, but I guess there's no one bester than you!" She giggled at the light blush Diana donned, Sucy coughing behind her fist, complaining about flirting in public.

"Th-thank you very much, Akko. I appreciate it… also that was not a word, 'bester', that is… and… I sincerely apologize, I do not mean to offend you in any way… but I can't finish this much food." Diana finished, staring at the variety on her platter.

"Oh." Again, the usually eccentric girl deflated, making Diana deflate as well.

"But! I shall try my best?" She sighed, why was she so petty when it came to this girl?

"Okay! I'll help you too!" Akko announced, and Diana wondered if it was in eating, or something else… maybe both as Akko had grabbed Diana's spoon and scooped up a bit of the meal and held it to the English witch. "Say ah~!"

"A-Akko?!"

"Ehem-PDA-Ehem."

Sucy received a light jab to the ribs from her blonde counterpart.

"Ah~!" Diana knew she was fighting a losing battle, as she now gave in, shaking her head before opening her mouth to receive her blessings for the day.

"A-ahhh…"

Akko was overjoyed, that much was certain, her _friend_ growing closer to her each day.

"So no one's gonna ask why Diana is here?" Amanda threw from her chair, Constanze pinching her on the thigh. "Ouch! What? But she and Akko never get alooo- Jasna!"

"I don't know if you're blind or deaf, Amanda… but… I don't know." Sucy snickered as the redhead held a staring contest with her, the red teammate grinning madly, enjoying the conflict.

Lotte, the voice of reason, just face-palmed.

"Mind if we join you?"

Akko looked up from feeding a very red Diana, to see her two other new friends, holding trays up, pointing to the empty spots beside her.

"Sure! Go ahead, Hannah, Barbara!"

"These two, too?"

Again, no one really minded Amanda.

The rest of the lunch break went as follows: Barbara had transferred seats, hearing the word 'Night fall' come forth from Lotte's lips, immediately throwing both into avid fan discussions, ranging from positive to negative, similar likes and dislikes. Sucy had decided to just open one ear, letting the information in, just for the sake of listening in.

The green team decided to enjoy their lunch as usual, and chatted with each other about their adventures to the guidance office, comparing who got the worst accusations and such.

Hannah and Akko seemed to have hit it off well with all their little cooking meet-ups and exchanges from before, and were now engaged in a talk, quite intimate (but mind you, it was about food) that made Diana a bit jealous, tugging at the sleeve of Akko's shirt, as if to remind her of a certain previous conversation on a broom about "closeness".

While the brunette looked at her inquisitively, she could see her teammate smirking in the back. Diana tried her best to ignore the sight.

Up until the bell rung, the three teams indulged in the time they spent together, each to their shared hobbies and interests, leaving on good terms, agreeing to regular lunch meetings together from now on, a fact that made Akko even more ecstatic.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

One thing could be said of the week, this week.

If Akko had enjoyed it immensely, cherishing every moment of her new found friendships, Diana was quite the opposite, already at her wit's end.

She knew Akko and she had been sending each other signals, cues… and she was sure she had read those right. All the _signs_ … but why, why hadn't they ever moved past that?

Heck, if Diana ever swore, even Akko's own teammates were wondering the exact same things.

Where were they even going with this… this _arrangement._

Diana needed to know, lest she go mad from her own feelings.

Though she also thought, maybe she hadn't the right since she had avoided Akko for a good two weeks before, and maybe this was her punishment… a hell wait for an unsure proposal.

"No, no… I need to confirm it. It is better for me to inquire, just to make sure."

Thus, the greatest witch to ever grace Luna Nova with her presence set out on a treasure hunt to find the academy's number one dunce.

It was after school hours, the usual time for tutoring in the library, but today, it just so happened that Akko had previous arrangements with Professor Ursula and they could not meet up, leaving Diana lead-less as to the brunette's whereabouts.

An hour of asking around and wandering the entirety of the main school grounds later, she decided she might as well head back to library and read to pass the time. She could approach Akko at dinner or something.

Diana entered the library with graceful steps as to not disturb the other occupants and made her way to her usual spot, _their_ usual spot in one far corner of the enormous room.

As she rounded the corner, she could have banged her head against any wall as she wondered why she hadn't bothered to check here earlier.

There, with a book open in her lap, was a dozing Akko, light snores heard from where Diana stood, the blonde giggling as every puff of air Akko released blew her bangs up and back down.

Approaching slowly and soundlessly, Diana crouched down beside her sleeping beauty, reaching out a hand to touch her pinkish cheeks, poking it as Akko mumbled incoherent phrases, trying to swat the hand away, her brows scrunched up.

"Shtap ith…iff… mhi.. mff. Hmm… Diana…"

" _ **Diana."**_

That one coherent word, it made the owner of the name feel butterflies scrambling up her insides, her chest tightening, making it a bit hard to breathe.

Even I her sleep, Akko still called for her.

"Akko…?"

Diana leaned forward, their faces drawing closer as all Diana could see were those plump lips, so enticing, so tempting. There was nothing to hold her back, and she had no control over her actions any longer.

"Is someone there?"

It took a large exhale, and the Cavendish girl pulled away swiftly, heart thrumming wildly in her chest; she could feel it in her ears, the beats along with the usual heat.

"Y-yes?" She managed to reply after fixing herself up as the librarian rounded the corner, surprised to see a particular pair of students together.

"Miss Cavendish! And Miss Kagari?" She looked at the still slumbering figure, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Are you in any need of something, sensei?" Diana asked, wanting to divert the attention away from her friend.

"Ah, of course." The teacher looked at her. "I'm sorry, but the library will be closing soon and the sprites will be doing some cleaning around here." She explained. "Please do understand."

"Of course." She saw that the woman's gaze was still drawn to the body behind her. "I shall be responsible for waking Miss Kagari up." She told the woman who nodded.

"Please do, thank you."

After a somewhat drawn-out staring contest between the instructor and her student, she nodded, leaving the pair alone as Diana sighed in relief.

"Goodness gracious."

Returning to her previous position, Diana brushed a few stray bangs from Akko's forehead, her other hand, gently shaking the girl awake.

"Akko… Wake up."

After a while of coaxing, and tossing around, Diana found herself in Akko's sleepy embrace, the girl's arms over her shoulders as she giggled like an old drunk, swaying both their body's around.

"Diana… Diana! Diana~!" She chanted, still half-asleep.

The heiress was bewildered, not used to this side of Akko as she continued her attempts at bringing the girl into a full state of consciousness.

"Akko! Please wake up!"

Also, she could not handle the proximity; she thought she might try something again. But before it was possible, Akko's eyes flew open, hot and cold colors clashing as everything slowly registered to the brunette.

"Diana?" She blinked at the closeness, before slowly releasing the girl, looking a bit shocked. "I'm… I'm sorry. Me and Sensei finished early and I thought of meeting up with you, but when I got here, I guess you had stuff to do too, so you couldn't really spare time to always meet me and-"

"Akko."

"Yes?"

"Let's go to the courtyard."

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Luna Nova's courtyard was a spacious, intricately designed area, a fountain being the centerpiece of it all, flowing with golden and autumn colors, brought on by the setting sun.

It would have been quite amusing to Diana and Akko, as it seemed as though their talks were always beside some form of water. But right now, both knew that there was something in need of addressing.

"Akko." Diana called, standing by the fountain as she tugged the girl near the ledge. "Sit." She commanded.

"Wh-what's up Diana? Do you need to talk about something?"

"Akko." Diana said her name alone once more, needing her to listen well.

"Diana?"

"What is this?"

"What is what?" The girl said innocently, genuinely confused at the situation.

" _This."_ Diana pointed to the both of them. " _Us."_ She took one of Akko's hands. "What is going on between us? Are we friends? Are we not? Will we ever be something more?"

Akko was quiet, she looked down at their joined hands, returning Diana's hold and swinging them tenderly. She was thinking. Very hard.

"Do you want to be something more?" She asked, looking at Diana square in the eye, her question obviously catching the blonde off guard as her blue orbs widened in surprise.

"I…" All she had thought was asking Akko, was she expecting the other girl to make the first move? Was she content in following what _Akko_ decided, wanted for them?

What did _she_ want?

"Do you want us to be something more? Are you expecting something to progress between us?"

If Diana had felt betrayal before, she must have been feeling that now. Though it also felt closer to disappointment than anything.

She had thought it was a mutual feeling, something they both shared. A feeling of wanting to become closer.

"Akko, I have no idea…" She felt a few tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Of what? Then… why did you ask? Does your heart know something that your mind doesn't?" It was an odd question Akko was asking, but it was almost as if she were trying to drag an answer out of Diana.

"Akko…" Something became firm in Diana's beliefs. And it was shat Akko must have been searching for.

She crouched in front of Akko once more, fingers lacing with each other.

" _I like you."_

And the answer was so simple, and Diana felt a huge weight lifted from her chest, actually getting the feelings she had out. Out in the open, for her and all to see.

"I like you…" She breathed out, eyes widening by the second as her feelings came into realization. "Akko… I like you."

She looked into her contemporary's eyes, gazes locked and in a mutual understanding.

"Yeah, I like you too."

Diana couldn't have felt happier. Both of them shared smiles on both faces, donning happiness on their forms, yet Diana felt something was off.

Akko's smile, and her smile… they were not the same, she realized.

Akko wore a sad smile, and Diana couldn't help but wonder why.

"Akko?"

"I like you Diana." She said, breathy, as their heads bumped together, then Akko pulled away, giving Diana's hands another squeeze, the same sad smile. "But I can't."

Somehow, the blonde heiress could hear the sound of broken glass… just as her heart felt… suddenly broken.

There was a long pause.

"Why?" A few tears slipped out of Diana's eyes, the very ones she had been holding back, no longer held in "Why?"

"Oh Diana…" Akko crouched down on the floor with her, wiping away the tears and hugging her. "What is wrong with you today?" She tried to laugh off the oddness of the situation, though it did nothing at all to ease Diana's pain. "You're not your usual composed self. Akko murmured into her hair, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I… I just! It's because… I've never felt like this before. And now that I've found what this emotion is, and acknowledged it… Are you really just going to ignore it? Me? Akko, if I ignored you before, I really am sorry! Forgive me?"

Diana, fragile like a child, clung to the front of Akko's shirt, rendering the brunette helpless, now realizing that this was Diana's first feelings of liking someone- dare she say love if it really weren't just infatuation.

"Diana, I admit I was a bit upset when you ignored me."

"I… I apologize." She bowed her head again, refusing to meet Akko's gaze anymore.

Diana had suspected right, avoiding Akko might have been a bad choice in her blossoming feelings, and hopes. But the reasons Akko and Diana both thought were just a tinge different.

"NO, no… that's not- I mean, I understand why you would avoid me." Akko gave a sheepish smile, a very out of place expression in the moment.

"What are you saying?" Diana shook her head, clueless.

"I'm saying I kinda understood where you were coming from… I guess I was just thinking you were avoiding me because maybe… you were ashamed of me? I mean, you're you… you have this history, this legacy. You and you're family are amazing… and I'm-"

"You're?" Diana wondered where this was going.

"Let's say I'm a potato."

Diana was stunned, the statement taking its time to settle into her emotional wreck of a brain, before she blinked, then burst into a giggling fit, that escalated into full blown out laughter. Laughter and tears and everything. A total mess.

"D-don't laugh!" Akko exclaimed, redder than her eyes as she hid her face in her own shoulder, turning it away from Diana.

"Ju-just… a potato?!" As Diana stands up, pulling Akko along with her, she laughs even harder. "Of all things?"

"I shouldn't have told you." The troublemaker grumbled, feeling amazingly embarrassed as Diana's laughter subsided back into giggles, as hiccups accompanied the harmony brought on by her emotions.

Head to head, Diana wanted to feel such things again as she brought her face closer, their foreheads touched as noses nuzzled, hands still connected, holding one another.

"Akko… I want a hug." Diana murmured.

Hugs. They had always done them lately, though the first time warranted much hesitation and shyness, they had at least gotten accustomed to it… but now-

It felt like it was the first time.

Hugs were as far as they would go… it was almost an unspoken rule of friendship between them.

But now… with their feelings out in the open, Diana wished for just a step further.

-maybe a kiss on the cheek?

Diana did just that, and froze in surprise as Akko returned the gesture.

"Akko-" She was about to propose something, but was quickly shot down.

"Diana... I don't want to hurt you-" Though she probably already was. "But I still want to stay friends."

And Diana realized that maybe Akko just wants to go slow, be sure in whatever this thing, whatever their arrangement was.

She nodded, albeit begrudgingly, as she voiced her understanding, Akko please at her compliance as she hugged her again.

"But can I at least take you out?" Diana tried, she wanted to try at least.

"Diana…" Akko's voice held warning.

"As _friends."_

Holding in a breath at the puppy dog eyes, Akko let it go, reluctantly.

"Fine… as _friends._ "

"And Can I get another kiss?"

Akko gave her a kiss on the cheek, which Diana accepted happily, not at all complaining as she got a pinch on the same one afterwards, but then the spot was caressed as Akko gave her another warning.

"Don't keep pushing your luck."

"I'll try." She giggled as Akko rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Promise?"

"If the date is a promise?" She wondered when this cheeky side of her had been unleashed, yet as of now, she did not mind it in the slightest.

"Alright, I promise."

Another kiss from Diana, and they begin to head back, hand in hand.

Diana was looking forward to the date, however Akko remained anxious and uneasy, not excited at all, still having fear despite reassurance.

And maybe what she told Diana had even deeper reasoning to it on why this couldn't be.

All the things… her status her, family… and so much more.

If she could help it, Akko did not want to wish for things such as them growing apart, not when she harbored the same strong feelings for Diana.

But every time she thought deeper about things like consequences, something she had never done before, the more she was convinced.

This could not be… it would all soon come back to her to bite her.

Their fate apart… them being different.

It may have just been…

 _ **Inevitable.**_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry. I'm so sad. I did horribly. Though I was planning to do this from the start… Hah…. Please reblog and stuff if you on tumblr? Pleaseeee?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	5. Chapter 4: Turn Up the Heat

**A Warm Diana Chapter 4: Turn up the heat**

 **I don't** _ **hate**_ **Andrew, not at all, but he doesn't really interest me. I prefer Frank, honestly, but I don't really** _ **mind**_ **Andrew, but for the sake of explanation to Chap 3's Akko and her… pushing away despite loving Diana… well…**

 **I apologize beforehand if this chapter will be so random and/or vague especially when it involves Akko, and it will be so damn confusing unless I placed my answers here right.**

 **This is sooo… weird. This chapter. It's weird. And horrible, and bad and I'm just-**

 **I'm so disappointed in myself rn… but don't mind me. It sucked. I've read it before you guys so a heads up… T^T… Why?**

 **AKKO LOVES DIANA SO MUCH, Okay? Maybe a little too much.**

 **Annnndddd… I don't understand myself anymore**

 **EPISODE 25 WaS GLORIOUS! And I wanna cry… so bad… losing another series is just too painful… I'll be lying on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling, so please read.**

 **Ok, I know I said I wouldn't post because of Ep 25, but… my country won't show it yet… soooo… I'll watch it in a couple of minutes. It should be out by now.**

 **Ummm…**

 **Reviews?**

 **W-IIV: Hi! T^T It's so nice to receive a review from you here! much more since there are a lot! One for each chapter! TO think the author of 'Sick of Losing Soulmates' would review on my stuff, though we chat on tumblr XD Thank you!**

 **Laulink-san: Please calm down... and freak out again hopefully after this. I love your reactions XD Thank you to you too!**

 **Yurippe15: Yes, that's exactly it! You understand me so well! THank you, here's the next chap!**

 **Guest: Please have mercy on your phone! THEY CAN"T KISS YET!**

 **AAH: I agree, I agree! Yes... thank you**

 **Guest: It's date time?**

 **Bleach010915: Yes... inferiority complex, thank you as well, and here's the update!**

 **Lopl: Thanks? I guess?**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: There's redemption... I think... but if you don't like it, then I apologize for your wasted time and thanks for your support, even in my other stories... I always see your name XD**

 **sh1rayuk1: Thank you! THank you for your kind words and I'm happy to have moved you!**

 **UPDATE: Ohmygosh... SupeR-san! I'm sorry for accidentally overlooking you name while I was editing last night T^T.. you even reviewed! OKay, thank you, and thank you for enjoying this one...**

 **I'm editing out spelling misses that a reader from tumblr helped me with... I'm always tired when writing XD I am so embarrassed!**

 **Now...**

 **Enjoy?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

The insistent ringing of the alarm clock just by her head got Akko flapping her arm about, looking for the damned button to take away the annoying noise so early in the morning.

She did not want to open her eyes, just so she could get that last few minutes of shut-eye before having to get up, lest she comes into a full state of being awake.

She could hear the groans from above her, whispering that she should just get up and turn it off, to which she stubbornly refused and was hit in the face with a pillow that flew from across the room, with the aid of mushroom propulsion.

Due to the vote of the majority, Akko forced her eyes open, blinking and trying to register all the light, shapes and colors around her till she spotted the ticking little object, slamming the button, and tossing it into her drawer.

Silence ensued for a good five minutes before a stray thought popped into Akko's mind, confusing her on why she had set the alarm if it really was the day she thought it was.

Mustering enough volume into her raspy, early-morning voice, she knocked against the wood of the bunk above her to gain the attention of one of her roommates and best friends.

"Hey, Lotte?" An exhausted hum was the only response, but Akko took it that the girl was listening anyway. "What day is it today? Is it Saturday?" She didn't know why she needed an answer despite having an idea, but the reply she got had her slapping her forehead and bringing her into complete awareness.

"If you knew, why the hell did you set your alarm for the weekend?" Sucy groaned from across the room, turning about in her bed, looking away from the side with her friends.

"Yes, Akko… It's Saturday. Don't tell me you have supplementary lessons again." The blonde sighed, taking a peek at the bunk below, and he faced morphed into confusion as she watched a bewildered Akko staring at the seven-am numbers on the clock she had just retrieved.

She seemed to be in deep thought before she slapped both her cheeks, now sporting three red triangle points on her face.

"Akko?!"

No Answer was given as Akko bolted from her spot to the drawers to gather her materials, towel and some underwear- something odd since she usually included her clothes, throwing in whatever to an outfit for the weekend, or simply wearing her uniform. The bathroom door banged shut as the sounds of rustling clothes, a yelp (courtesy of Akko slipping) and the sudden sound of a shower (and another cry as the temperature hadn't been adjusted) were the sounds that headed their morning.

As she scrubbed herself totally clean, Akko couldn't stop the jitters as she remembered why she needed to be up by this time.

She cursed as she remembered that she still had to plan out her clothes for the day. Something she seldom did, but just had to do.

Why?

Because today was special…

Today was…

 _ **The date.**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Sucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes as another shriek came, followed by angry muttering as Akko had either bumped into another piece of furniture, her leg bumped into something low, she stepped on something lying round or she stubbed her foot, or maybe worst case scenario, she was making out with the wall again.

"Stupid Walls."

Ah. She got her answer.

The potion brewer could hear Lotte's scolding voice as the bespectacled girl had actually been watching Akko in her dance of madness while she threw articles of clothing over her shoulder.

"Akko, calm down. Why are you so panicky in the morning?" She inquired, now climbing down from the bunk and helping her brunette friend out by picking up all the materials strewn about the room.

"Thank goodness, Lotte… Umm… I need your help." She said putting on a shirt, wearing it, shaking her head then throwing it back in the pile.

"What's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry? And why are you even acting like this?" Lotte watched her skeptically, seeing this out of character Akko, playing dress up. "It's almost as if you're trying to impress someone on a date."

"I am." Akko replied instantly, without thinking.

"What?!"

Sucy winced inwardly at the loudness so early in her day, and faced her roommates, deadpan expression on.

"To be more specific, she _is_ trying to impress _Diana_ on a date. At what, nine-am?" The brunette nodded as Sucy gave Akko a once-over, grimacing at her too flashy attire this time, telling Akko that she needed to change it. "And don't worry, Akko." She turned to her other friend. "You could wear a rag and Diana would still want to walk around town with you, though I guess you wouldn't be caught dead wearing that, with or without Diana."

Akko coughed into her fist, out of embarrassment and out of the fact that she choked on her words the moment Sucy spoke.

"Y-yeah… so Lotte?" She returned her attention to the blonde. "Help me out?" She pleaded, voice nearly a reluctant whimper.

"Sure."

As Lotte went through Akko's clothes more neatly than the owner, said owner was lost in her own thoughts again.

Akko wondered why she was trying so hard when she, herself had been the one who was so hesitant on going on this date with a certain blonde prodigy.

She had almost refused those dazzling blue pools and that affectionate smile, almost.

Just because she had her insecurities, she had her fears.

But then again, that was exactly why, why she was doing such things.

Looking herself in the mirror, in all her uncoordinated glory, hair strewn about, she muttered her prayers.

If, at the very least for today, any god would hear her prayer, she wished that she would look acceptable enough, worthy to be seen walking beside Diana, and making her happy on this date.

And really, if it were granted, it would be her only wish for a long time.

At the very least, let her be the one to be by Diana's side today.

She viewed herself in the mirror as Lotte fancied her up, enough to look presentable, but not too much to look, well… and maybe the blonde added a touch of make-up, against Akko's will, but enough to bring out her beauty as the blonde squealed at her handiwork.

"There! All done." She smiled, closing the compact. "You must be excited, huh?"

Akko didn't respond.

She just stared at herself in the mirror, recalling exactly why she did not favor this date than she would have if certain incidents hadn't occurred. She looked at the mirror, now asking herself if she looked good enough, feeling familiar prickling at the corners of her eyes as Lotte gasped in surprise, asking her what was wrong as she began quietly letting a few tears slip down her features at her face portrayed through the glass.

She looked into watery eyes in shock, asking herself so many questions, one of them being why she was crying.

She felt so conflicted now. Her feelings for Diana, or her insecurities involving Diana. Negated by her fears, the emotions she held…

It almost didn't seem worth it at all.

Sucy and Lotte stared at her worriedly, before both drew in to comfort her, knowing there was something causing her dread more than first date butterflies.

They didn't want to know, but they also wanted to be confided in.

And Akko remembered a day, three days ago when she asked herself. For Diana…

 _Am I enough?_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

 _Three days prior to the talk by the fountain…_

A young, well-groomed man stepped out of his expensive limousine, fixing his tie and brushing off whatever imaginary dust he thought he'd have on his two-hundred thousand dollar suit.

He was a man on a mission, two actually, one just serving as a lowly premise for a grander order of business that was composed of him, a lovely mischievous witch, her hat, and some worded feelings.

Yes, the reason why the famous Andrew Hanbridge had returned to Luna Nova Academy was to return Kagari Atsuko's hat and hope she returned something else of his.

As luck would have it at a quarter-past four just outside Luna Nova's largest building, the Japanese girl just so happened to pass by, carrying a brow-raising amount of cleaning supplies.

Fixing his tie, checking his breath and clearing his throat, he called for her. "Miss Kagari?"

The girl did a double-take at the sight of the boy- and of the expensive-looking vehicle behind him.

"Oh, hey Andrew! Why are you here?" She asks with a smile, setting down her materials as she approaches him to chat.

"Actually, just this. Here you go. You seem to be quite careless and I recommend you take care of your belongings more." He reached out the hat to which the girl gave a happy sound followed by a sheepish grin.

"My hat! You had it… Whew, thank you so much for returning it to me." She told the boy, scratching the back of her head. "Professor Finneran has been hounding me non-stop about it. My ears are starting to scar.

They shared a laugh and the atmosphere was pleasant enough for Andrew to commence with his intentions.

"May we talk a while?" The man asked, holding out a hand expectantly, which Akko either failed to notice, or purposely ignored as she walked past him, leading the way to a nearby bench.

"Sure!"

Exchanging pleasantries and experiences between the two brunette's ate up quite the fair amount of time, and Akko realized that she still had detention work to do, and tried to excuse herself from a frowning Andrew.

Andrew was disappointed. He enjoyed chatting with the brunette. Really, he did, but something was strange about every single thing they talked about.

It had started with how school was doing, and Andrew told Akko of his learning experience, how he found a good piano teacher there, he boasted about his grades and awards and Akko simply clapped in awe. He liked it, the praise and attention.

But then, it began.

Akko praised him, but then she said she knew someone who could do the same things.

Diana.

Well, it was only one comparison out of many and the rich boy tried to not let it bother him so much.

Akko talked about her own school happenings, and Andrew smiled in fondness, listening attentively, erasing _her_ existence… before Akko rewrote it with so few words.

"-But then Diana helped me out with my homework again! She's so nice and amazing, and surprisingly kind, wait no. She's always been that. I'm just stupid." Akko laughed at her own words, but Andrew remained mirthless.

And that became the format of each conversation.

Andrew would start up a new topic each time the Cavendish girl's name popped out, trying to drive it as far away from her, and lead it back to them, he and Akko, back to him.

But each and every time, school, family, hobbies, likes, EVERYTHING. Everything always seemed to lead back to Diana. Akko's thoughts always strayed back to Diana. Everything coursing through Akko's life always connected to Diana.

Diana, Diana, Diana, Diana, Diana, Diana.

 _ **Diana.**_

How ladybugs and tacos could even come close to be related to her was a mystery, and he felt his confession chances slipping more and more till he reached breaking point. When Akko asked if she could go ahead.

"I'm sorry Andrew!" She squealed, looking at the gigantic clock overlooking Luna Nova's courtyard. "I forgot about my detention duties. Is it okay if I go back now? Really sorry, I still wanted to talk some more but-"

Andrew breathed deep, feeling the air fill his lungs as he tried to compose himself. "It's fine." He spoke through gritted teeth. His chances at confessing were slim, but then again, maybe he should leave it for another time, Diana indirectly thwarting his plans with the help of time.

Wait, Diana?

On second thought, Andrew got up and grasped Akko's arm looking into wide red irises, blinking at him, stunned.

"Miss Kagari, I have one final question." He informed, and she straightened up and stared at him in wait.

Bracing himself for the most likely answer that he knew had the biggest possibility of crushing his chances, He asked with all his dignity and pride on the line.

"Do you fancy Diana?"

The way Akko choked on air, jaw hung slack and staring gave Andrew all the answers he needed as his eyes narrowed, gripping her arm tighter as he willed her to stay with him for this conversation.

His next words, he knew they were out of his own jealousy and spite, and against his better judgment, would obviously hurt Akko, something he wouldn't do normally.

But still he said it.

" _You can't_."

It seemed to snap Akko out of her shocked trance as her confusion turned into interrogation, wondering why her friend, who had somehow realized her feelings for another witch, was questioning- no, _opposing_ the nature of her feelings.

"Why?" She asked, needing an answer. All her other friends here at Luna Nova seemed to have no qualms with it, why should Andrew.

Then she remembered Andrew wasn't from Luna Nova, he wasn't with the witches, he was traditional like his father in a sense, no matter how much he did not want to be. Andrew was a boy.

"You just can't." And Andrew tried searching for a compelling enough reason for Akko's love to not come to fruition. "The two of you are so far apart, not only physically, but emotionally, mentally, socially even, and culturally. Akko, if you didn't know now, I'll tell you myself. Society will judge you."

Akko wondered what was going on. And after everything was okay earlier in their talk, it took a turn for worse.

She was struck by a sudden thought. She didn't think it could be possible, but if there was even the slightest chance, then… What if-

"Are you saying this because you think you'd be a better match for Diana?" She inquired seriously, honestly, not wanting another rival out of a friend.

"NO!" Andrew shouted, not being able to believe how dense the girl could be. Didn't she see that he and Diana were practically always at each other's throats? He needed to clarify. "I'm saying this because I'm interested in _you."_ He finally confessed, hand squeezing the one in his as Akko blinked back in surprise, before frowning with a shake of the head.

Andrew was a nice person, and maybe it wouldn't be so wrong- No, if there was one thing she was certain of, she wanted Diana and herself to work. This was something she needed to be blunt about, not only to the male, but to herself as well.

"No Andrew," She began calmly, looking into his eyes as she shook his hand off, standing as tall as her petite stature would allow her. "If you can plainly see, and understand that I like, no _love_ Diana, then why would you tell me I can't, ignoring the fact that you actually just confessed." Akko informed, before adding as an afterthought. "Sorry I can't accept your feelings, by the way."

Andrew looked at her, his own perception used against him. But now, the irritation he felt wasn't due to the fact that Akko rejected him of all people, but because the cause of the rejection was _Diana of all people_.

"Then can you say that to her face?" He challenged her, hardening his head in defiance. "Tell her you love her?"

"Andrew-" Before she could give a steady answer, she was cut off.

"Akko, I'm the one who likes you more."

And the brunette instantly knew he was wrong. She just felt it.

Because no one. _No one._ Gave her the feelings Diana gave, Looked at her the way Diana did, and made her want to shower Diana with as much love as the prodigy had for her. No one could let her feel love without needing to say a word.

 _No one was as_ _ **Warm**_ _as Diana._

"But then wouldn't you be in the same boat as Diana?" Once more, she tried using his own words against him, but against her expectations, Andrew gave her a wry smile, knowing something she didn't and was ready to share.

"The only difference between I and her Is that she is a woman, you both are. And I am a man."

It was so Quiet. Akko was speechless as she was swarmed with unpleasant thoughts and assumptions.

Just what had Andrew said to make her feel such?

"And have you _ever_ considered what her family would think?" The gut wrenching mention of Diana's _family_ , people Akko didn't exactly have fond memories of, made her shiver.

Because whether or not they were horrible human beings, or snakes, They were still Diana's family and therefore held more importance to the girl in her life.

"Would they ever approve of you two?" Andrew added more and more salt to the wound. " _Much less_ _ **you**_."

Akko felt her fists clench so tightly her palms hurt, as she gripped them, nails digging into her skin, ensuring red marks later on.

"I'm ready to find a way for myself, but is Diana?" The boy turned away from the witch, ready to walk away and not let the disdain show on his face, hating everything including himself for being such a petty, lowly, jealousy-driven individual.

Envy was a dangerous sin.

"She- she… She is." Akko decided to put all her faith in Diana, but still… even with this much trust in the blonde, Akko knew that her uncertainty was not for fear for herself, but for fear of the things that could affect Diana, and love just confuses everyone.

"Think about it." The politician's son gave his final offer and warning to which Akko was grateful for, but not willing to accept.

"I _am_."

She really was thinking. Deeply about his words, their talk.

"You know I only say this because I care. About you." Andrew told her this, climbing back into the seat of his car.

"I'm sorry." Akko gave a curt bow, no longer being able to smile and laugh and look into her friend's eyes. "I may care about you, but it can only ever be as a friend."

Andrew kept the strangled breath in his throat as he did nothing to bid goodbye, as did Akko.

"Suit yourself. I will be waiting."

Left alone now, Akko picked up all her cleaning supplies, hearing a frustrated growl from a familiar teacher in charge of detention.

"Guess I'll get back to those windows."

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"You are distracted."

Akko nearly spat out her drink, quickly scanning the table for a tissue or cloth, Diana handing her one helpfully, the brunette nodding her thanks as she wiped off the liquid that escaped her lips from her surprise.

"Are you alright?" Diana's worried gaze filled Akko with warm fuzzies and butterflies, but she also felt bad for causing the blonde concern on their date that was seemingly very special to the heiress.

"I'm fine." Akko replied with a nod for extra guarantee.

Diana seemed to accept it, and leaned back into her seat, taking another bite of her food and letting her date relax, before tensing again.

"So what has been on your mind that you have been ignoring me this whole time?" They had been sitting at their table, in this café for nearly two hours and not so much as simple greetings and formalities had been exchanged.

Akko was barely lucky that the cup was still to her lips as she spat out all she had drank, back into the cup, disgusted by herself as she put the cup back down, hoping the waiters would just throw the contents away later.

"Sorry." The girl whispered with a bowed head.

The heiress sighed, folding her hands on top of the table as she looked at Akko's defeated form. "I don't need an apology, I want an answer."

"Sorry."

Diana was sad because Akko was sad, and there was no way she wanted her very first date with her very first love to end on a sour note. She needed to fix things as soon as possible.

"Is it… because of me?" It hurt to ask this question, but she felt it was relevant to know.

The brunette witch's eyes widened, shaking her head furiously. "No, absolutely not. You are not- well… I-"

What was she doing? Allowing Diana, in her oh so stunning dress to impress, to feel anxious, scared on the date after she had been so kind as to invite Akko out, choosing a private location for them, a rarely visited café on the outskirts of town, far from all who knew them, and at first Akko's thoughts of Diana being ashamed of her nagged in her head, but of course the blonde herself denied those ideas, telling Akko as they arrived that she chose this particular setting for the girl's own comfort if she wished not to be seen due to her consciousness of Diana's status.

Akko felt like crying a second time that day, simply from the fact that Diana still thinks of her despite how Akko is towards Diana, shy and inconsiderate of the girl's feelings in a way. Though she refrains from doing so, she does not fail in expressing her utmost gratitude by hugging the girl tightly.

"I'll… be fine Diana." Akko spoke after reminiscing the past few minutes, smiling softly. "Let's just enjoy our date? I swear I'll pay attention now." The girl grinned for the first time in a while, digging around her pocket before tossing loose change as tip on the table, showing her hand to Diana who was still questioning her state. She rolled her eyes. "I promise I'll be fine, if not you can take care of me, or something?" She said, blushing a bit.

Though Diana was still a bit suspicious, and wanted to know what was bothering Akko so much, she accepted the offer of happier times and took Akko's outstretched hand that dragged her out of her seat and out the café's door with a clang of the bell that hung by the door.

Akko laughed freely as the air brushed against her face as she had no intentions of halting this run along this dirt road in a place far from anything they already knew, only knowing each other out here. To the dunce, there was no more place for fears or insecurities and for the first time in these past days, she felt she could _breathe_.

She muttered a few apologies down the road for every time Diana would make a sound of discomfort or would trip as Akko was leading her by the hand, by her own pace, letting go of all her thoughts, and replacing it with ' _Diana_.'

As compensation for all the hurt, she hoped she could let Diana enjoy it… at least for today.

On the other side of things, Diana could only stare at the back she missed looking at so much, following around into adventures and all that excitement.

She spotted the smile Akko sported, even if it was for but a millisecond, but she could confirm it was real.

This was the Akko she asked out, The Akko she loved.

It was finally time to enjoy their date.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Diana was frowning. Wait, no… she was _scowling_.

She wanted to enjoy her date.

She had chosen a simple enough dress, stopping just above her knees that would give her enough comfort for the outdoors, and wore boots along with it, a thin coat to keep her warmer in case they stayed out late, and a shoulder bag for her things. She even applied light amounts of makeup to top off her look.

And she loved how Akko looked, arriving to meet Diana, despite her slouched appearance at first as she was bashful to show herself to the heiress.

A Plain white V-neck shirt and a scarf, a black coat, black tapered jeans, ankle boots and a cap. A leather backpack hung behind her.

Neat, not too casual, not too formal.

Akko had even taken initiative to lead her around by the hand, despite walking around with her eyes to the ground, hiding her face.

And after the café incident, things had started getting better with Akko back to her usual endearing self.

She had been beginning to enjoy her date.

-Before it rained. _HARD_.

"Faster, Diana!" Akko shouted through the loud noise of falling water, the clouds crying heavily on them. "I think I saw a shed over there." She pointed through the practically misty visibility due to how strong the rain was. A silhouette of a roof barely seen on a hill.

Diana nodded, but realized Akko couldn't see her just as she was having a hard time following Akko. The only reason they were yet to be separated in this weather was the firm hold Akko had on her hand as she guided her to shelter.

They had been running, with Akko in the lead, to any place their feet would lead them to, no particular direction in mind, though Diana had her misgiving, and worried if by chance they would get lost.

But Akko's happiness was just too contagious that it dissipated all those thoughts. Diana had been led like a moth was to a light, the light being the ever bright Kagari Atsuko.

But just as she had been reveling in the light, basking in its warm glow, dark clouds formed suddenly overhead before releasing all the gathered waters of the heavens onto the poor pair of girls.

Now, running to a seemingly unreachable destination, Diana felt the need to be more careful as she had been tripping and slipping a few small times, before her foot eventually hit a larger rock causing her to lose her footing as she shrieked, "Akko!"

She closed her eyes in preparation for any form of impact, but the only impact she knew of was the pelting of rain against her now shivering, cold arms that found purchase around her savior's back.

Other than that, she was left in warmer arms, a stronger protective barrier against the howling winds as she felt her back being rubbed in comfort.

"Are you okay?" A soothing voice asked, distressed for the heiress' sake, holding Diana carefully close, only a so few feet before her head would hit the ground. Her neck and head were cradled gently in one hand, as the other supported behind her waist.

Akko was nearly parallel with Diana and the ground as her back received all the rain, Diana beneath her and shielded from it all, drops falling from brunette strands.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

Diana's mouth opened and shut again, gaping like a fish as she tried to find the words to say in her surprise and embarrassment as her heart beat faster and faster by the minute.

Not finding any words to express what she wanted to say, she opted to wrapping her arms fuller around Akko, pulling her into a hug, torso to torso, so close together, nearly taking them down to the ground as the other witch struggled to right both bodies, Diana now clinging against her as she returned the embrace.

"Let's get some shelter."

The blonde nodded, loosening her hold on Akko just a bit as said girl assisted her in standing and walking to the place she had spotted earlier.

Diana was so focused on just walking through the strong, squinting all the way that she failed to notice Akko taking off her cap and placing it on Diana's head, allowing her to see a bit better and protect her eyes, as well as make a surprised sound.

"Akko-" She tried to reject the help, but Akko was already shielding her eyes with her hand, not giving Diana the chance to return the hat.

"Wear it, I'll be fine." She instructed, lowering her head slightly, looking for a better way to see. "We're near that shed thing, anyway."

True enough, they now stood at what looked to be an old, worn down bus stop, deserted and in the middle of the flooding nowhere.

Akko sat Diana down and tried digging in her pack, searching for anything to wipe away all the droplets running down Diana's face from her dripping hair onto her clothes.

Finding a face towel, Akko began dabbing carefully at Diana's face, the other girl closing her eyes and enjoying the care as Akko proceeded to her hair and cheeks.

Diana, after being able to open her eyes, stared at the concentrated, determined look on Akko's face as she dried Diana off gently.

"Akko, thank you, but what about yourself?" She asked, stopping the movement of Akko's hands and calling for her attention as their gazes met. The brunette witch was obviously more soaked than she was, and possibly very cold, but was trying to hide it.

Akko decided not to reply as she tried loosening Diana's grip on her to continue with her service to the girl- but she froze as she went lower, wiping Diana's neck and seeing her translucent white dress due to being wet. Her eyes averted straightaway, a blush conquering her entire face as she mumbled something to herself before slipping off her black coat and covering Diana properly, the girl confused at the actions.

"What are you-?" The heiress tried removing the cloth but Akko waved her hands frantically to stop her from doing so, drawing in too close as they ended up staring into one another's eyes again, before blinking at the same time.

"…"

"HUH?!"

The moment their eyes opened, they were in a quiet café, only drizzles outside the window as warm sunlight permeated through the grayish clouds outside the tall glass windows in the warm atmosphere.

"What the- Where are we?" Akko asked no one in particular, very suspicious of the place, their sudden location. "What just happened?"

One look at Diana who was now seated at a nicely arranged table instead of on an old wooden bench, told Akko that she had no clue either.

The brunette rubbed her temples, trying to comprehend how they got to this mysterious place, before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

" _Welcome, visitors. To Café Riparo, your shelter from the rain."_

Akko's head turned from one side to another, trying to pinpoint the location from where the voice came.

" _There's no use in searching for me. I am the owner of this magical place. A place to rest, to relax, to take shelter from the storms of the world and inside you. I cannot be seen, only heard, and I can only serve, no service returned to me. No one shall know my name, though I may always know yours."_

"Kagari Atsuko." The girl bravely replied, giving her name, as Diana's protest died in her throat. "I have another question." Akko said, pulling out a chair and taking her seat, two floating towels immediately draping themselves over the guests.

Akko and Diana were surprised that after one brush of the towel, they were dry again, the cloths disappearing into thin air.

" _Ask away, my guests. But before that, would you care for a warm cup of tea?"_

Akko could only nod, still wary of everything, before a tea set appeared on their table, sugar cubes floating about as Diana held up two fingers, the sweet bits jumping into her cup and the liquid stirred itself.

"Why are we here?" Akko asked the question both witches were curious about, relaxing after a sip from her tea.

" _To escape peril and enter into paradise, two hearts must be connected by the same actions, the same thoughts, the same feelings."_

"What is that sup-"

Then it clicked.

In one single moment of surprise, when the pair had gazed into one another's eyes, no other thoughts running in their head but each other- _the same thoughts._ When they had blinked in synchronization- _the same actions._

But what of the same feelings?

To embarrassed or afraid to admit, somehow they just knew and didn't know what it meant.

While they were in deep thought, not exactly doing anything, the voice resounded throughout the room once more.

" _Would you mind chatting with this unlucky, lonesome soul?"_

Looking up, both shrugged, not having much choice as they still failed to comprehend what was happening, nodding their replies as more tea and treats came floating or appeared on their table.

" _Let's savor this company, shall we?"_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Chatting with, what they learned, was a cursed soul roaming this cursed "Town of Rain", as it explained, was far less scary than one would have expected.

The voice was gentle in its stories, refilling the witch's refreshments from time to time. Possibly the only other thing they were grateful for, food after missing lunch, aside from the shelter.

Also, maybe a new magical history that was known by so few it was such a privilege to be told from the source itself.

A greedy mayor of a town abundant in water and rain with astounding greenery and produce, charging so much for each and every product, building this café and charging his own people too much.

And the soul was cursed by the justice of the Nine Olde Witches.

Akko felt sorry for it, the soul bound to a hidden town, a hidden store, only to have company if the terms of visiting were met.

How sad was an eternal damnation alone.

But all stories must have some ending, and no matter happy or sad, they all bore a lesson to learn.

And the soul spoke in all his years of learning, that he had finally learned… a bit too late.

Diana had also felt mercy for him, as the girls shared a look while sipping tea, and they did not notice the sad atmosphere, the darkening clouds outside the window as they blinked together, realizing a moment later.

" _Thank you for visiting. Do come again."_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"Hey Diana."

Akko was now kicking her shoes against the ground as they found themselves sitting on that old wooden bench, at the deserted bus stop.

"Yes, Akko?"

"I think I learned something." Akko said, neither of them looking at each other as the brunette got up, staring at the softer pelting rain, now turning into a light drizzle.

"I did too."

It was quiet, and Diana was still staring at her lap, registering everything as if it had been a dream- until a hand came into view. She followed the arm up with her eyes, reaching a small, slightly melancholic smile.

"Did you enjoy the date?" Akko asked, though having a feeling that she and the heiress shared the same sentiment.

"Not as much as I would've liked."

The brunette nodded in agreement as Diana placed her hand in the outstretched one that pulled her to her feet.

Looking back into Akko's eyes, the girl seemed to look more refreshed, like she had really found something important.

"I guess we think and feel the same about that then, huh?"

Diana's eyes widened as she heard those words in her head in a different voice, the two sharing grins as their hands linked, squeezing one another.

"I suppose you are correct on that front. It could have been better."

Akko hummed, nodding, rocking on the balls of her feet before her expression morphed into mischief, eyeing the water droplets in a contemplative manner.

"It's not too late for us to make it better?"

She smirked, and Diana did not have the luxury to wonder what it would have meant, as she was tugged by the hand back into the drizzling atmosphere, Akko leading once more, but this time beginning to run and horse around, taking Diana near bushes and trees and getting water droplets to attack the blonde girl as she shrieked in horror, before giggling and returning the favor.

What was the purpose of drying off earlier? Diana did not know, nor did she care anymore as they played around in the puddles and in the rain.

Even if the gentle breeze and the little droplets were near freezing, their joined hands emitted all the warmth in the world they'd need.

It was time to enjoy their date for real.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

The setting sun on the horizon and their dimly lit dirt path leading to familiar parts told the pair of students something. More specifically, it was time for something.

To go back to town to go home.

Diana was certainly displeased to have to leave now, not wanting to return to school despite the rules for students when going out, surprising herself as she always saw herself as a diligent and obedient child. But Love was something that was dangerous, and this was a proven fact.

Now entering the city gates, Diana found herself more relaxed, and Akko contrasting her, more tense as she kept looking around ever since they stepped foot into the crowd.

Her head was down, hiding her face and she was on high alert, almost as if she thought someone were watching her every move, or judging her for just being there, walking next to Diana.

The heiress sighed, frustrated and needing to know what caused the girl this distress. Diana never pegged her the type to worry about appearances and status, and she certainly had shown that fact a while ago, with how she acted around Andrew and other aristocratic figures. So what was so different now?

Arriving by the tower that would connect them to the leylines, Diana watched Akko's shoulders relax as she let out a deep breath. It was the time she'd ask. They were not to return until the blonde knew what was wrong.

"Akko." She called and the girl jolted up straight.

"Y-yes?" She looked nervous, almost as if she did not want to go back home yet- or rather, go back home with Diana. She even took a step back once the heiress drew near her, cancelling all the elation Diana had accumulated the whole day in one gesture.

"Akko…" Her voice sounded weaker as her hand tried to reach for the girl who stepped back till she was backed against the wall. "Did you hate it?"

"Huh?" Akko straightened up, now it was her turn to reach out and lift Diana's gaze to hers. "What-"

"Did you hate the date?" Akko looked at her disbelieving, shaking her head in denial, her only way to reply, wondering where Diana obtained such thoughts. Hadn't Akko been happy most of the time.

Oh, that was it, wasn't it?

 _Most_ of the time.

"When it said about the same feelings… Akko… what was it that you felt before we entered the café?" Diana asked. "And on a more negative note, the shop before that, what were you thinking about? Why don't you want to be seen with me? You were far more relaxed away from prodding eyes- Akko, just… is there something wrong with me?"

Again all Akko could do was shake her head no, mouth open but silent.

"Then, are you ashamed of being seen with me?" Diana asked, quivering.

The brunette's eyes widened in utter shock. "Never!" No, that wasn't it. In fact, it may have been the opposite. "Diana, I'm more scared that you'd be ashamed of being seen with me."

"Why?"

Now that was a surprise. Why, indeed? And Diana had asked it simply, like it was perfectly questionable, that statement. Why should she be ashamed of Akko, of someone she loved?

"Because Andrew-"

Andrew.

Diana frowned immediately as Akko clamped her mouth shut, at the glaring eyes. "What about Andrew? Did he tell you something? Akko?" She may have looked menacing, but her air and voice were afraid and weak.

Diana pleaded for honesty, and there was no way Akko could say no.

"H-he…"

"Yes?"

"He said I wouldn't suit you."

Diana's heart dropped to the floor.

"He said… I _can't_ love you."

Diana choked on thin air, now lacing her hand with Akko's that was grasping at the sleeves of her jacket.

"Society would judge us… and your family…Who you are, you're amazing and- I'm not someone… who can freely walk next to you, you know?" Akko was teary-eyed explaining to Diana. "I don't want to ruin your life just because I'm in it."

Ruin her life? Akko was basically the only thing good in her life!

"Akko-"

"That's why I can't be your lover, or girlfriend or any other title other than your friend, Diana." Akko breathed out. "Okay?"

The girl nodded in confused understanding.

"Because I'm a coward… and I'm scared." Akko released her grip and stepped back. "I'll ask Lotte or Sucy to pick me up. Go on ahead." Akko smiled a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "I at least hope you enjoyed the date."

The sun had finally set and the tower was enveloped in quiet nighttime darkness that reached the depths of Akko's heart.

"No."

The firm voice made Akko lift her head in confusion.

"You didn't?"

"NO." Diana said again, voice louder, angrier, sadder, more loving. "No, Akko… You are mistaken, very much so."

"Diana?"

"You suit me… Only you. You and I, we complement one another. No, Andrew is wrong. You _can_ love me. I want you to love me." Diana swallowed hard, parting her quivering lips. " _Please, I need you to love me. Please love me."_

"Diana, I said I can't."

"No, because you are far from ruining my life. You fill it with adventure, fun, love, color… _warmth._ " Diana spoke with fondness. "No, you are not a coward. Afraid, perhaps, but not a coward. And no, do not call your team. You are returning with me."

Diana finished it with a smile, but Akko still had questions.

"But what about the date? Did you enjoy it?"

Diana thought about it. She'd be lying if she said either yes or no.

"I think we both know the answer." Akko nodded. "Though… there is one yes…" At the brunette's raised brow, Diana sighed, running a and through slightly cool damp hair. "Society will judge us."

"I see."

"But know this Akko," Diana cut in before the sadness consumed Akko. "I love you."

Akko felt her heart beat faster, but painfully in her chest as she clutched it, tears in her eyes. Even after all the pain and rejection she had caused Diana, she was able to say such honest words, while Akko lied to both Diana and herself.

"No- I can't… Diana, please…"

"I don't need a title or a label for us just yet." Diana cut off the weeping child, now holding onto Diana's clothes as she slowly felt her knees go weak, the pair crouching on the floor. "But I want to date you."

"Diana…" Akko shook her head, not allowing it, even if she ached to do so… to be allowed to love Diana. "No, I can't… you can't, we can't-"

"I want to show you how I can be for you, with you, because of you."

Diana continued her sincere words, a second, stronger confession in the making, while Akko was wavering in her decisions of a second rejection.

"I want to date you. I want to go out with you. But if you are against it, then I cannot force you because I have my feelings and you have yours. I do not, will not, push or force upon you my desires."

Why did Diana have to be so kind, why did she still have to be so considerate… why did she have to return Akko's feelings and impossible love?

"-but…" She spoke up again, hugging Akko once, before releasing her, holding her at arm's length so that Akko could see the truthfulness in her eyes. " I long to love you."

Diana began wiping away the never-ending tears from Akko's face as she held onto Diana's clothes, still shaking her head, resolve breaking, shame overruled by love.

"So will you let me?"

The tears fell into her lap as she cried, noisily, then quietly, sniffling, then breathing deeply, trying to let it all out, but trying to prevent it all. Akko held onto Diana, not any closer than their one body apart distance, but Diana wanted more, pulling the smaller girl in close and hugging her as tightly as she could.

"Will you let me?"

"D-D… Diana!" Akko sobbed into the jacket, soaking it with her salty tears as she nodded, finally accepting, hugging Diana, clutching the fabric covering the girls back, running her hands all over. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I was scared. I'm sorry… I'm sorry for leading you on… I'm sorry for not giving you a proper answer… Diana I'm sorry I can't- I'm…"

"You were hurt, weren't you?" Diana whispered softly into her ear, tucking Akko under her chin as she rocked them both back and forth. "His words hurt you, those thoughts scared you… for my sake."

Akko nodded, not trusting her voice any longer, broken and raspy.

"Don't be sorry." Diana cooed. "Thank you for telling me, Akko." She kissed through the girl's hair, on her forehead, she brought the girl's hand to her lips, warming them with her love. "We can now work this out together."

Akko felt herself being lifted up, up into Diana's arms as she felt so, so weak, as the heiress prepared and mounted her broom.

"We can work the details, and the other things out later." She planted a kiss on the girl's nose, then on her eyelids, then on her tear-stained cheeks. "For now, let's go home."

Akko nodded, and with a 'Tia freyre!', they were on their way to a new start, a fresh one, a happier one.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Arriving at the gates, Akko was able to stand on her own two feet, wobbly, yes, but enough to walk on her own, albeit with the assistance of Diana.

"Akko, before we go back in," The brunette barely had enough time to be aware before Diana's forehead bumped against hers and her lips were planted just on her chin, inches shy of Akko's own pair of pink petals. "I love you. I am willing to wait."

A fresh batch of tears welled in her chest as Akko cried, pulling Diana into a hug, muttering sorry and thank you over and over to the blonde, hugging her, grateful and apologetic, but more relieved than anything, more loved, more loving… happier, sadder, lighter…

 _ **Warmer.**_

She would anticipate the day, they both would, the day Akko could say ' _I love you_ ' and have no worries, no 'but's , or problems, no 'sorry's behind it.

And they could wait forever.

Diana and Akko.

The two of them entered the gates hand in hand, teary smiles, dopey faces, blushing and embarrassed, but feeling so warm as they returned to the dorms.

Tomorrow would be another day.

It would be a fresh start for everything, even for them.

They were so happy that they might lose sleep, but they hardly cared.

It was time for a new warmth.

…

But-

…

They did not see the two pairs of eyes watching them from afar, icy and dark.

Eyes that spoke-

 _ **No.**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

 **A/N: So no water form, but this time it was rain… still counts, right? Um… Sorry… for the quality drop… See you next time?**

 **Like, comment, reblog? Review?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


End file.
